recobrando mi vida
by MiluxD
Summary: este es mi primer fic ;espero que les guste es te esta dedicado a aquellas personas que escriben y me han recobrado la gracia de querer seguir adelante entre ellas nombro a mi querida Friditas, blackcat2010,tatia andrew dulce andrew espero les guste chicas es mi primer fic se los repito sean piadosas conmigo porfis espero sus reviews
1. memorias

**este es mi primer fic ;espero que les guste es te esta dedicado a aquellas personas que escriben y me han recobrado la gracia de querer seguir adelante entre ellas nombro a mi querida Friditas, blackcat2010,tatia andrew dulce andrew espero les guste chicas es mi primer fic se los repito sean piadosas conmigo porfis espero sus reviews  
**

**Recobrando mi vida**

I Memorias .

He pensado en recuperar mi vida,y con eso debo pensar en no sufrir por aquello que no ha podido ser debido a las angustiantes fases de mi vida demostrandome siempre fuerte , convincente, inquebrantable y sonriente como si nada solamente nada pasara por mi mente como si la muerte de Anthony no me doliera ypeor aun la separacion con Terry no me dejara desolada pero aun asi debo ser fuerte a mis convicciones pero lo que mas me desvasto fue la desaparicion de Albert mi amado Albert quien diria que eras tu el hombre al cual le dbo tanto sigues estando ahi en mi mente... revotas en mi mente calas en el interior de mi corazon pero no debo no debo como no he de amarte si sigues ahi al pie del cañon tratando de protegerme a mi misma de mis divagaciones sentada en la copa del alto padre o alto padre si no fuera por ti quisas mis pensamientos me hubieran llevado a la locura yo que siempre he sido optimista ante los demas lloro siempre en tus brazos.

Lentamente me frote los ojos los cuales estavan irritados de tanto llorar cuando a lo lesjos diviso un un mustag hart top negro con la insignia de los Adrew que haria alli seria el su corazon latia aa mil por hora , seria posibble cuantos momentos juntos cuantos instates añoraba con tenerlo cerca como cada vez que ella necesitava tenerlo cerca como cuando casi se ahoga en la cascada , como cuando los Legan la mandaron a mexico como aquel instante fatidico del accidente de anthony, como en aquel momento cuando se encontraron en londres, el zoologico y tantas veces pero la que mas recordava y la guardaria siempre en el corazon era aquella vez que compartieron el departamento de magnolia juntos que instantes mas hermosos los llevaria grabados en su memoria por siempre y sin dudar el momento en el cual lo conocio a su _**adorado Principe de la colina **_que moemtos .

salio de su ensoñacion cuando sintio una suave y calida mano cerca de su mejilla rosando suavemente su nivea piel , ohhh Albert grito ella entusiasmada de verlo el cielo con el bosque se encontraron llenadose en aquel instate de deliberada alegria si no hubiera sido que se olvido de bajarse del padre árbol ya estarian tumbados en el piso riiendo a carcajadas por aquel movimiento sin embargo ahi estavan parecia que en su burbuja no podia haber nadie mas ,- me has extrañado pregunto el con una suave y tierna mirada - oh Albert dijo ella con ese tono que tanto le gusta a el no puedes imaginar lo mucho que te he extrañado fundiendose en un abrazo justo antes de que se pusiera el sol.

dime pequeña por que no me has escrito, dijo realmente sentido con ella bueno ruborizandose a mas no poder como comenzar a describirle el por que , acaso no me has extrañado lo suficiente manifesto el

Noooo dijo ella al instante lo que pasa es ... inventa una mentira candy inventa una ... como decirle que en cada uno de sus pensamientos estaba el bingo se asoma la señorita pony gritandole fuerte a candy Candyyy Candyyyy por Dios niña donde te has metido , pensaban apesumbradas cuando se dirigian al padre árbol uffffffffffffff penso candy salvada por la campana jajajajajja, mmmm pequeña dijo Albert te has salvado por el mometo creo que sera mejor que bajemos siiiii dijo candi animada , quien diria que a su lado encuentro todo aquello que me falta seguridad paz y tranquilidad pensaba cuando derrepente en una mala maniobra resfalo la hermana María y la señorita Pony miraban horrorizadas mientras que su pequeña caía pero antes de poder caer al suelo unos suaves brazos la embolvieron.

Candy Candy Candy gritaban los tres al unisono pero ella aun seguia con los ojos cerrados

jajajajja reia su pequeña estoy bien no me paso nada ante la mirada de horror que tenian los tres tranquilos al hacer el intento de levantarse lanzo un bramido que los asusto lo siento creo que me he esguinzado el tobillo XD reia mientras salia una labrima traicionera por su mejilla esto de estar pensado en esas cosas no es bueno pero en lo guapo que se veia albert no pudo evitarlo con su camisa negra señida a esos pectorales y esos vaqueros señidos a su cuerpo no lo pudo evitar babio con solo verlo y debido a eso casi se mata jajajajja se reia en su mente mientras voolvian a aflorar aqullas lagrimas traicioneras debido al esguince , lo siento pequeña vendras conmigo para cuidarte dijo alber en su resolucion

y ella dijo en su mente oh oh oh problemas pero aun así acepto


	2. de regreso a lakewood

II. de regreso a lakewood

Antes de poder decir algo Albert hablo: hermana María, Srta. Pony lo siento pero debo llevarme a candy riendo a sus adentros , para que pueda recibir atención médica , candy poniendo cara de perrito para que no la dejaran irse no le resulto bien la cara dado que sus madres aceptaron al instante, lo sabemos Albert gracias por llevarla , NOOO pensaba candy en sus adentros iba como si le dijeran que el conde dracula se la llevaba para beberle toda su sangre ahhh que será de mi maldita la hora en que me distraje con esos músculos baba otra vez.

Pero Albert no te preocupes si mañana le pediré a Tom que me lleve a ver al doctor. No fue la tajante respuesta de Albert , llamare a George para que vaya a buscar al médico y fin del asunto la miro seriamente acto que hizo que cande solo asintiera y bajara la cabeza , cosa que lastimo a Albert ,y le dijo : Discúlpame pequeña pero si te pasa algo me muero, y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mientras marcaba el numero telefónico de George

Alo hola George debo pedirte un enorme favor ve por el doctor Martín para que revise a candy por favor.

Claro es que le ha ocurrido algo a la señorita candy, emmm pensaba al otro lado del teléfono como decirle que por estar distraída casi se mata , pffffffffff se esguinzo el tobillo y nos iremos a la mansión en Lakewood.

William la señora Elroy está ahí lo se pero no es problema, avísale a la tía que en media hora estaremos ahí recuerda que hace tiempo se arreglaron las cosas con Candy y ahora esperara ansiosa que candy llegue a la casa, lástima que no estaré ahí para presenciarlo dijo George decepcionado.

Mientras tanto en el piso , estaba candy mientras que en su mete se repetía aquella frase que Albert le dijo una y otra vez hasta que sintió unas suaves manos y unos fuertes brazos cargándola y un suave olor a madera y nuez , oh! Dijo cuando Albert la cargaba hasta el auto, mientras que la hermana María y la le entregaban una maleta con las pertenencias de Candy . mientras que en la mansión todo estaba de cabeza todos corriendos de un lado a otro dejando todo impecable en la sala las habitaciones y en la cocina la cocinera preparaba el dulce favorito de candy tarta de chocolate, por orden de la matriarca.

Hasta que sintieron llegar un auto y corrieron a la entrada a recibirlos cual fue su sorpresa a su sobrino cargando a candy hija por dios que te sucedió, ambos sonrojados l contaron a su tia lo que había pasado y ella salió para decirle a Doroti que trajera un cubo con agua helada y otro con agua caliente mientras que en la sala Albert miraba a su pequeña con preocupación haber dejame ver no le decía candy por dios candy repetía dejame ver no volvia a decir dejame ver a la buena o lo vere a la mala ufff pensó candy será si no puedes con ellos úneteles, mientras se levantava la falda a las rodillas Albert quedo perplejo con sus bien contorneadas piernas mientras candy le habla el imaginaba lo que había mas arriba y se sonrojo… al ser descubierto en sus pensamientos por nadie mas que su tia….

Haber que pasara con nuestra pareja favorita …


	3. la tia abuela y el enfermero

III. La tía abuela y el enfermero.

Pobre pequeña la consolava la tía abuela como fue que te esguinzaste el tobillo debe haber sido una enorme distracción con sus segundas intenciones y una mirada picaresca espero que no hayan sido unos ojos azules los que te hicieron caer mi niña se verían hermosos unos niños correr por la mansión , ambos rojos hasta mas no poder decidieron solo acentir con la cabeza

Jajajajajajaja! Se escuchaban las carcajadas de la anciana retumbando por la habitación deberían ver sus caras por dios William como si no me conocieras jajajajja! Bueno una dama no debe reír así que ustedes no me han escuchado y salió dejándolos solos y con la respiración entrecortada mientras los sirvientes quedaron perplejos ante la actitud de madame Elroy, minutos después de que la tía abuela se fuera entro George con el doctor Martin oh! Doctor Martin tanto tiempo sin verlo como se encuentra ,muy bien candy pero por lo visto no soy yo el que necesita ayuda die candy en que travesura habrás andado que te has esquinzado el tobillo o doctor la verdad es que casi me mato dijo riendo, mmmm en realidad no le veo la gracia has dado un susto de lo lindo por andar con tu hermosa boca abierta dijo Albert OH Albert no seas pesado dijo con un tono meloso , bueno bueno muchachos no discutan ante un médico , lo siento dijeron los dos al unisonó , Albert en su estado seguía fantaseando con aquellas bien torneadas piernas que suaves se veían como serán sus nalgas igual de firmes se preguntaba , su mente ya le estaba jugando una mala pasada ….. Mientras tanto el doctor revisaba a candy vamos candy recuéstate te dolerá solo un poco tratare de ser lo mas cuidadoso que pueda no puedo asegurarte nada , George Williams ven vamos a conversar a la biblioteca te veo como ido, ahhh se sonrojo y si vamos jajajjajaaj William en que estarás pensando jajajajjaja , en nada George en nada mmm ese nada tendrá falda y mas rojo se pusoy no dijo nada mas solo para tomarse un trago y seguir pensando en candy en como tener que hacerle para no pensar en eso si no , no tendría el valor de verla a la cara , George te equivocas cuanto crees tú que me puedo equivocar vamos William te conozco desde que eras un bebe vamos esta relacionado con la señorita candy no es asi , el aire le faltaba como podía negarlo si cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía tanta paz tranquilidad y amor , amor , como es que aquel sentimiento divino te puede llevar a perder la cabeza vamos William no es el fin del mundo al parecer ella siente lo mismo que tu aun que quieran negarlo , si es asi haste cargo de las empresas llamame cuando solamente sea necesario y adiestra archi mira que va bien atrasado debió haber comenzado hace dos semanas atrás y se ha dado por aludido debe de andar comprándole florcitas a Annie Britter, jajajajaj otro embobado mas reía George con una mueca salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse donde candy , vamos candy decía el doctor martin no es el fin del mundo solo debes guardar repose por tres meses pero es que doctor no puedo mantenerme quieta quien lo ayudara en la clínica y hacia pucheros , tranquilo doctor yo la cuidare mientras que se escuchaba un toc toc adelante dijo candy hija como te sientes mejor tia abuela gracias me alegro William supongo que dejaras las empresas para cuidar a candys por supuesto tia desde mañana comenzare a cuidar a mi princesa , '' Princesa'' desde cuando Albert me llama asi ¿?bueno cuando se oye crujir un horrible sonido de estomago, roja de vergüenza bajo la vista mientras todos reian creo que la princesa tiene hambre , vamos a cenar abajo o lo siento no puedo moverme ordenes del doctor , jajajajja rieón otra vez oh candy yo puedo bajarte , cuando noto que su pequeña ya no tenia cuerpo de niña ya era toda una mujer , con sus voluminosos pechos y su estrecha cintura se dio cuenta que el tiempo pasaba y no era su mayor aliado hasta cuando esperaría , como haría para saber si el corazón de su pequeña ya no estaba aquel amigo que quería tanto , a quien había ayudado dos veces Terry que será de ti aun la amaras , habras salido de su corazón , no lo se no lo se dios como desearía saber que es lo que divaga en tu mente pequeña me miras como aquel sujeto al que le debes tanto o como a un hombre solo se que cuando me miras tu rostro se ilumina me amaras como te amo pequeña oh pequeña te amo tanto te necesito con el mar a la arena el sol al dia , oh pequeña , Albert en que piensas en que debo trasladarte hacia la cocina si puedo cenar aquí sola oh pequeña puedo no te sientas mal recuerda que mañana sere tu enfermero personal asi que no me pongas escusas tontas , es que no quiero abusar esa es la verdad de la cosas pequeña que cosas dices mientras que llegaban al comedor Albert la dejo en su silla y siguió hacia la de el ella le agradeció con esa radiante sonrisa que solo era para el mientras que los demás tomaban sus puestos en la masa mientras ellos fugazmente se lanzaban miradas cómplices mientras que la tía Elroy fraguaba su plan para que sus sobrinos quedaran juntos esperaba pronto que se diera la oportunidad de llevarlo a cabo , sin que la importunaran ciertas personas mientras que por otra parte cierta persona no tramaba nada bueno en contra de candy así fueron transcurriendo los días, días en que Albert y la tia abuela preparaban a candy para que acompañase al poderoso William Albert Andrew el dia de su cumpleaños mientras que en florida Elisa Legan planeaba hacer quedar mal a candy frente a todos los invitados .

Mientras que la tia abuela planeaba la fiesta candy le ayudaba y ella pensaba que candy seria una muy buena matriarca cuando ella no estuviera, dime querida te diviertes en lo que te estoy enseñado, emmm como decirle que mas aburrida no puedo estar pero debo ser amorosa con ella me ha tratado tan bien que no puedo hacerle eso , Oh si tia abuela que bueno querida por que seras una exelente matriarca sin mas se marcho dejándola asustadísima con lo que acababa de decirle que es lo que planea la tia ,

William necesito hablarte si tia de que seria necesito que pronto estes en la habitación de candis si claro tía no hay problema o si había uno y eso lo estaba planeando con anterioridad…

Una de las mucamas salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su señor gritando que la srta candy AL PARE

CER SE HA DESMAYADO EN SU HABITACION Y EL UNICO QUE TIENE LA LLAVE ES EL , ACABABA DE SALIR DE LA DUCHA SE HABIA PUESTO ROPA INTERIOR CUANDO ESCUCHO A LA MUCAMA GRITAR DESEPERADA , ASI QUE MAS RAPIDO QUE PRONTO SE EMBUELVE LA TOALLA EN LA CINTURA Y CORRE A LA HABITACION DE CANDY TARDA EN ABRIRLA PARA DARSE CUENTA QUE LOS TRES MESES HABIAN PASADO VOLANDO QUE PODIA CAMINAR BIEN Y QUE ESTAVA EN ROPA INTERIOR

POR DIOS ROPA INTERIOR QUE NO DEJABA CASI NADA A LA IMAGINACION PARECIA UN ANGEL O DIOS QUE HERMOSA SE VEIA ANTES DE PODER DECIR ALGO ESTABA APUNTO DE ATACAR CUANDO TOC TO MALDICION LA PUERTA Y YO

OH ESTOY EN ROPA DE BAÑO NI MI BATA TRAJE TOC TOC AHH QUIEN SERA OHH SANTO CIELO

WILLIAM QUE HACES EN LA HABITACION DE CANYS Y DE ESA MANERA….. Y TU PEQUEÑA CUBRETE HABLARE CON LOS DOS….

CONTINUARA…

OOOOOO QUE FEA LA ACTITUD DE LA TIA ABUELA JAJAJAJAJ QUE LES IRA A DECIR YA LO SABREMOS ;)


	4. tia abuela ¿que cosas dice?

IV. Tía abuela ¿Qué cosas dice?

William.

Llamo la Sra. Elroy, ve a vestirte te espero en la biblioteca en 15 minutos, su voz sono como un balde de agua fría para la pareja como si hubiesen estado haciendo algo malo se sentían como si los llevaran a juicio y esperaran por su castigo.

Mientras que tu Candys termina de vestirte para que luedo de media hora bajes , ambos mirándose pensaron lo peor

Tía por favor déjeme explicarle no es lo que parece con una mirada asustada, Elroy Andrew lo observaba solamente y respondió a su suplica

Silencio, en forma resolutiva y con un tono de temer

Oh, oh pensó Albert la tía ha de estar molesta que hare y si quiere hexar a candy de la mansión no, no lo permitiré.

Mientras que la tía abuela tomaba asiento en la silla le dijo con un tono suave pero firme .

William lo único que quiero escuchar es que en tu fiesta de cumpleaños des el aviso que te has prometido a novio con ella ,pensando en cómo tomar al toro por los cuernos sin que el se diera cuenta ,si no me quedara opción que presentarla a todos los jóvenes casaderos de la ciudad para que sienten cabeza, veras William es una deshonra que un hombre que no es su marido o novio la vea en ropa interior a una dama y menos andando con una toalla en la cintura querido.

Antes de retirarse se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

Querido hijo, sabes que eso eres para mi y que tu felicidad será la mía pero dime esa pequeña a quien tiene dime una cosa ¿ eres capaz de protegerla de ti mismo? Bueno debo retirarme para terminar los preparativos para mañana, no olvides lo que te he dicho.

Antes de salir se encontró de frente con candy pasa querida William tiene algo que decirte,

Mierda! Como empiezo pensó Albert aclarándose la garganta, entra por favor candy , bueno candy la tia quiere comprometerte quiere presentarte a los jóvenes cazaderos de la ciudad

Queeeeeee! No es posible como puede decir eso la tia abuela no piensa en mis sentimientos eso es lo que te ha dicho

Lo otro…. seria…. Que me aceptaras a mi rojo como un tomate no lo sé Albert no sería una buena idea recuerda que soy tu hija adoptiva tendríamos que hablarlo bien oh Albert ¿qué haremos?

Tranquila pequeña ahi veremos

Mientras que al otro lado de la puerta la tia abuela sonreía y pensaba en que había hecho muy bien su trabajo y se felicitava por que la primera face de su plan iba muy bien encaminada ahora iba la de los celos para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que en realidad estaban enamorados o eran ciegos o se hacían así invitaron a la gran sociedad de chicago entre los familiares excluyeron a las mujeres Legan por sus actos mal intencionados así que Elisa se quedo con las ganas de hacerle pasar un mal rato a candy, la tía abuela mando a las mucamas a que fueran a vestir a candy con un diseño exclusivo que era de Francia un vestido corsé que resaltaba sus atributos, sus voluminosos pechos si estrecha cintura hacían a cualquiera desviar la mirada , su falda era apretada en las caderas hasta las muslos y caía en forma de cascada con un corte en el costado hasta su rodilla en realidad aquel vestido dejaba poco a la imaginación aquel vendito vestido era de color petróleo que resaltaba aun más la hermosa piel nívea de candy su cabello iba tomado por un chongo que dejaba uno que otro riso suelto, hasta que entro la tía abuela.

Querida quiero que uses este juego para acompañar el vestido que mande a confeccionar solo para ti.

Oh! Tía abuela no debió molestarse tanto que detalle mas hermoso.

Son las joyas que usaras por ser una de las anfitrionas son las joyas de la familia espero que te gusten.

Era una cadena de oro blanco con el dije de una estrella de esmeralda que hacían juego con sus ojos y unos pendientes en forma de estrella del mismo color .

Dire a William que venga a recogerte debes llegar de brazo el festejado no puede llegar solo.

Bueno tia aquí lo esperare

Mientras que en la habitación el festejado pensaba que hare desesperado que voy a hacer la tia me ha acorralado soltando un largo suspiro.

William aquí tienes el anillo no lo dudes si no vendrá otro y se la llevara otra vez

Salió de la habitación dejando a un Albert sin respiración ya comenzaban a llegar los invitados entre ellos el Sr. Llegan y Niel

Archival Cronwell junto a Annie Britter, los Srs. Britter, la Condesa de Chelviwood , la condesa de Corvescaut, la condesa Monte Negro, La viuda de Mc Gregory , la Srta. Thompson , los Srs. Smith junto a su hija Lauren y de los invitados varones destacados para el plan Marc y Cris Rockefeller eran los hijos de mala reputación de el conde John Rockefeller aun así eran apuestos ambos altos de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises y tez blanca como la nieve, Jonathan Grimaldi futuro senador, capaz de llevar a los ricos a ganar más dinero, era alto de cabello color marrón y ojos del mismo color , el joven conde recién nombrado Alonso Kennedy de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos color esmeralda igual que la anfitriona y de cabello dorado y con pecas en la nariz, el hermano mayor de la Srta. Smith George , futuro empresario digno hijo de su padre un as en los negocios y el ultimo Mikel Bonaparte Capitán y jefe de la marina mercante alto rubio y de ojos azules como el mar

Ya era hora de que el festejado bajara hacer acto de presencia mientras que en la habitación candy no daba mas de nerviosismo oh cuanto tiempo mas tendré que esperarlo cuando escucho toc toc

Adelante

Ahí entro el con su porte elegante su traje de frac de color negro se veía realmente apuesto.

Ahí estaba ella parecía un ángel caído listo para pecar

Listo esa voz lo saco de su ensoñación

Si

Respondió

Vamos entonces

Así bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraron de frente con la puerta que daba a gran salón sin decir nada el tomo su mano y le dijo:

Confías en mí

Hasta el final

Dicho esto le beso la mejilla y entraron ella ruborizada y el con una radiante sonrisa que acaparaba toda atención de mujeres y hombres dicho esto se acercaron a felicitarles los Britter, las condesas y los caballeros invitados sin mas preámbulos candy hizo el brindis para el patriarca de los Andrew dando paso al baile que fue abierto por los rubios todos los jóvenes miraban babosos a la rubia y todas las damas coqueteaban descaradamente al rubio hasta que se acerco Marc a saludar a candy y a pedirle una pieza la rubia por ser cortés acepto mientras Albert observaba, la señorita Thompson quiso acercársele para obtener una invitación a la cual Albert cortés mente tuvo que acceder mientras observaba a candy celosamente y que aquel tipo tuviera las manos en su espalda y no se fuera a ninguna parte si no lo sacaría a patadas porque nadie tocaría a su pequeña mientras él estuviera presente claro solo el pero a cada uno a la distancia los celos lo carcomían parecía una eternidad la pieza aun no concluía y el no podía dejar a su acompañante en medio de la pista para quitarle su pequeña a ese tipo celos los celos se lo comían vivo no quería que nadie la tocara se acercara a ella con intensiones de conquistarla eso sobre su cadáver

Haber chicas que creen que va a suceder gracias mi querida Fridita espero te guste este capitulo toda recomendación que tu des será bienvenida no lo olvides te debo un monumento por ayudarme jajajjaj muchas gracias enserio…..

Pero chicas el próximo se llama Apuesta todo o Nada por ti.


	5. apuesta todo o nada por ti

Que no me niegues es carita bonita

No no me niegues tus besos

Esa sonrisa infinita

Ay, no me niegues tu pelo

tus ojos caramelo  
no no me niegues tu cuello  
la magia de tus dedos

V Apuesta todo o nada por ti.

Cris se comía con la mirada a candy daría todo por ser él quien bailara con tan exquisita dama, estaba esperando su turno iba acercándose cuando fue interceptado por un antiguo rival Mikel Bonaparte, miren quien decide acercarse a la pista de baile vaya, vaya creo que tus dotes de don juan no te han cervido de lo mucho querido amigo , ah deja de molestar estúpido, mientras que Albert se debatía entre el ir y venir entre las personas hasta que alcanzo su objetivo

¿algo de beber querida? ,

No gracias. Con un tono tajante

Oh, pequeña deseas salir para liberarte de tanta tensión

Sus ojos parecían brillar cuando Albert le pidió que salieran

Albert! Eras tu que vergüenza crei que era nuevamente ese tipo Rockefeller , fastidioso, no quisiera volver a toparme con el por el resto de la noche no se por que la tia abuela tenia que invitarlo mira ese no es Niel ,

si creo que si quieres ir a caminar por el jardín.

Siiiii me encantaría pero y los invitados ,

no te preocupes solo será un paseo

oh solo un paseo dijo desilusionada, bueno si,vamos mientras se encaminaban hacia la saliada los interceparon dos personas para sorpresa de ellos eran George y Archi

gatita me concederías una pieza de baile ya que annie se enojo conmigo

jajajajajaj Archi que cosas dices, por algo se habrá enojado jajajaja bueno si es asi vamos Albert no te molesta.

No pero en 15 minutos nos vemos aquí por que necesito hablar de algo contigo.

Bueno

Asi se alejaron uno rumbo hacia la pista de baile y otro hacia la biblioteca.

William llego el telegrama que tanto habíamos esperado de Armand,

Santo cielo George será posible cruz hacia el cielo esperemos que sean buenas noticias esperemos que así sea

Santo cielo William ábrelo de una vez que te mantienes como ido por favor ábrelo no me tengas con la incertidumbre

Lo siento George, lo que sucede es que tengo miedo de abrirlo de que mis ilusiones sean pisadas además hoy le propondré a candy que sea mi novia.

En hora buena William la señorita te corresponderá no te preocupes por eso ahora ábrelo por favor

Estmado sr William

El motivo del siguiente telegrama es para confirmarle sus sospechas su querido sobrino Alister Cronwell se encuentra con vida , pero lamentablemente se encuentra en un estado deplorable, desnutrido y sin ganas de vivir a quien llama siempre es a dos señoritas de nombre Candy White y Patricia O'Brien.

Estaré llegando con él la próxima semana y le daré mayores detalles a mi llegada.

Mis saludos atte.

Armand Mcgregor

Oh George soy contento hombre contento y agradecido de la vida que me ha dado tantos motivos parea serlo y este es uno de ellos espero que la vida me apremie con lo que hasta este momento se me ha sido negado el amor querido amigo el amor dicha estas frases salió de la biblioteca sin saber que unos ojos marrones lo seguin muy de cerca, mientras entrava al salón para buscar a su acompañante la vio distraída asi que por su espalda paso la mano por su cintura estrecha

Dios que cintura tan pequeña, haciendo que ella se diera vuelta al instante.

Encontrándose con el cielo y temblo no por frio si no que por la proximidad de su cuerpo.

Creo que nos queda algo pendiente pequeña

Oh, si nuestro paseo por el jardín Annie, Archie los dejo para que sigan discutiendo su asunto anti no seas mala si solo fue un misero detalle en la corbata con agua sale

El lápiz labial querido archí no sale con permiso voy donde mis padres.

Mientras que los rubios iban hacia el jardín unos ojos grises no dejaban de apreciar los atributos de la pequeña iban a salir cuando la tía abuela se acerco a ellos disimuladamente

William candis tengo que presentarlos, no se pueden ir aun.

Noooo pensó si la presenta todos los buitres se le vendrán encima tía solo deme unos minutos y estaremos ahí.

Era el momento crucial iba a apostar el todo o nada , es ahora o nunca la llevaba asia el jardín de rosas que tenia la mansión mientras unos ojos marrones les seguían el paso y varios otros mientras que antes de poder llegar a la dulce candy Albert le cubre los ojos y cubiertos por la dulzura de la rosa se detienen y el se arrodilla frente a ella candy he decidido apostar el todo por nada por ti y hacerte esta proposición.

Ella lo miraba atónita con el corazón a tres mil por hora .

Pero antes que nada mi pequeña pecosa debo de sincerarme contigo estoy enamorado….

A ella se le achico el corazón el pensar que estaba enamorado y sintió una tristesa en el alma de saber que su príncipe su Albert estaba enamorado de alguien que le robaba suspiros que se metia cada noche en sus sueños que estaba cada segundo cada minuto presente en su vida y en sus pensamientos y una oleada de celos se intensifico en su interior y dijo

¿Quién es ella?

¿La conozco?

¿Cómo la conociste?

¿Es bonita?

¿esta aquí en este momento?

Rayos estaba haciendo demaciadas preguntas no pudo evitarlo dios porfavor ayudame mientras que Albert reia de medio lado comprendiendo que su pequeña estaba celosa

Bueno no puedo responderte a una pregunta pero te contestare en las que pueda dale

Dale respondió sutilmente

Veamos candy, sí la conoces, la conoci hace muchos años atrás en una colina en especial, si candy es la mujer mas hermosa y maravillosa que puede existir en el mundo y si la conoces muy bien y la ultima respues es se llama Candys White, antigua hija adoptiva del patiarca del clan Adrew. Ahora pequeña, princesa arrodillándose saco una cajita de terciopelo verde abriéndola y mirándola a los ojos hizo la pregunta de rigor

Quieres ser mi novia.

Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se inclino a besarle las mejillas y diciéndole

Mi querido príncipe de la colina acepto solemnemente que quiero ser tu novia

Sin mas preámbulos el puso el anillo en su dedo y la alzo dando vueltas con ella y depositando un beso en sus labios al principio un beso inocente con forme pasaba mas unido a ella deslizo la punta de la lengua tocando sus labios para que lo abriera y asi tornado un beso apasionado cada vez mas exigente hasta que escucharon dos carraspeos

Y bien William los estamos esperando riendo a sus adentros al momento de entrar alber iba con sus dos mujeres a su lado la tia Elroy y su amada Candy

Para hacer un brindis la tia tomo la copa ha llegado el momento de presentar a nuestra anfitriona la srta. Candys White mi protegida y novia de William Albet Andrew…..

Jajajajja la tía abuela quien diría ahhh mish donde se tenía guardada esta faceta :D espero y les guste aun que media ruda para emparejar a los rubios :p

Bueno así con la cosa gracias chicas hermosas por leer esta historia voy a subir este capítulo haber si les gusta n.n millones de gracias y besitos y le mando miles de besos a mi pololo y a mi admirador numero uno cris ahí vas por si lo lees jajajja

Mi kerida Fridita ,Nelly , gatita Andrew ahí les va ;)


	6. serenata para dos princesas

Eres todo lo que respiro desde que te vi,  
eres, un mar de sentimientos en mi corazón,  
eres el ritmo y el son de todo mi sentir,  
eres tu mi pensamiento  
Eres todo lo que respiro desde que te vi,  
eres un mar de sentimientos en mi corazón,  
eres el ritmo y el son de todo mi sentir,  
eres tu mi pensamiento

(Eres... súper reyes y cruz Martín canción)

**VI . Serenatas para dos princesas.**

Todos los varones quedaron decepcionados puesto que la hermosa anfitriona ya había entregado aquel hermoso corazón al apuesto y excéntrico William Albert Andrew, nadie se atrevería a disputárselo a acepción de los hermanos Rockefeller, sin embargo a espaldas de su padre dado por alta que si padre se enterase realmente los castigaría con lo que más les duele el inmenso valor del dinero.

Ninguno de ,los dos entregaría su fortuna ni mucho menos por una simple mujercita pero la bella anfitriona podía caber en su lecho pensaron ambos sin saber que George los estaba observando a lo lejos

Estos dos deben traerse alguna maldad entre manos es mejor que los vijile muy de cerca al igual que a la señorita Thompson no se traian nada bueno con solo miraseles se les veía la maldad

Bien hermanito quien irá por ella

Estás loco dijo Marc es la novia de Andrew no quiero que papa m desherede no voy a tentar mi suerte aun que sea la misma afrodita no lo hare una cosa es pensarlo y otra muy diferente hacerlo lo siento hermano pero conmigo no cuentes.

Sin mas se fue dejando a cris pensativo

Asi que te gusta la anfitriona a mi no puesto que deseo ocupar el lugar que ella esta ocupando que dices si te ayudo yo entretengo a William mientras tu vas por la dicha Candys .

Iban a entrar cuando John Rockefeller llamo a su hijo y le dijo

ten mucho cuidado muchacho ya te vi como mirabas a la impresionante anfitriona no quiero desplantes con William asi que compórtate como todo un caballero y no llames la atención mira que te traen entre cejas asi que cuida tus pasos muchacho ahh y que decir de la dama con la que pensabas ingresar al salón ten más cuidado de con quién te juntas o ligas .

sin más se marcho mientras que en otra parte del salón Archí suplicaba a Annie

Por favor Annie no me digas eso

que quieres que te diga si ya lo he visto todo Archivald Cronwell

por favor Annie dame una oportunidad te juro que las cosas no son así bueno quizás un poco

Cronwell puedes irte con tu secretaria si quieres

Annie solo estábamos demasiado juntos eso no es nada dime no que te la pasas muy cerca de José . Lo siento Archivald debo retirarme necesito aire

Flash back

Srto. Archivald le ha llegado un mensaje y está demasiado retrasado por favor entremos a su oficina pero Margarita no crees que estas armando un escando por nada o señor me encantaría decirle que no es asi por favor su tio lo espera en la sala de juntas en 5 minutos por favor no se retrase.

Al salir de la sala de junta se encontraba una Margarita diferente con su falda mas ajustada de lo normal y mucho más corta que meneando la cadera se acercaba mas provocativamente a su rostro y lo hizo entrar a su oficina , sin n saber que pensar la siguió al cerrar la puerta Margarita se le acerco provocativamente primero beso su corbata y fue subiendo cada vez más lento Archí que estaba cayendo en sus embrujarte movimientos en que momento lo llevo hacia el sillón y lo beso apasionadamente ya le había quitado la camisa cuando escucharon que se abrieron las puertas dejando a una morena de ojos azules pasar con un bolso negro en la mano al presenciar semejante espectáculo se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el elevador veras Margarita debo dejarte para ir por Annie mi novia así que lo siento podrías dejarme salir,

Oh! Señor Cronwell pensé que era soltero lo siento mucho como soy nueva en este trbajo se excuso

Y salió corriendo en busca de Annie y la alcanzo a la salida solo el sonido del bofetón se sintió en pleno

Fin del Flack back

En eso archi se levanto y siguió a annie que se encontraba llorando y eso le rompió el corazón jamás pensó en poder romperle el corazón y su confianza para el ella era un todo como demostrárselo una serenata. Genial grandiosa idea.

Mientras que Albert pensaba en como demostrarle en primera instancia a su princesa el amor tan grande que le profesaba oh genial una serenata

Y la llevo a cabo contrato unos mariachis de donde los saco recorrió todo chicago en busca de mariachis hasta que los encontró .

Mientras tanto en lo que restava de la fiesta Candy tuvo que aguantarse al arrogante de Crris Rockefeller que casa vez la iba estrachando mas a su cuerpo y bajando las manos hasta que intervino George me permitiría joven una vez terminada la pieza candy sintió que George era su salvador

Oh ,gracias George no sabia como quitarme a ese tipo arrogante de encima

De nada señorita candy pero me gustaría que terminada esta pieza me siguiera fuera del salón

Fuera del salón ¿Qué sucede George?

Oh señorita nada malo porfavor no piense mal solo que es una sorpesa

Una sorpresa oh! George vamos ahora

Jaajajajaj pensaba George en sus adentros es demasiado curiosa por eso William la ama tanto antes de llegar a su destino George le dio un ramo de rosas rojas que casi no la dejaba ni ver ni caminar asi que saco una y la llevo en su mano luego tras pasar la siguiente puerta George le vendo los ojos y tomo su mano para guiarla hasta donde estaba Albert

Bueno William aquí esta la señorita espero y confió en que la trataras como se debe

Oh George por quien me tomas no soy un adolecente , aun que aveces me comporte como uno haciendo una mueca le grito desde la planta baja y hizo un ademan con para que los mariachis comenzaran a tocar

(Estrella, estrellita mía)  
(Estrella, estrellita mía)

Estoy aquí por que te quiero confesar  
Qué siento, me sudan las manos  
Pero se que hoy es el momento  
Quiero cantarte y decirte cosas bellas  
Por que me gustas tanto como las estrellas

Será testigo esa luna en mi delirio  
Que eres la estrella que ilumina mi camino

(Estrella, estrellita mía)  
Serenata yo te traigo  
(Mis flores y mi canto)  
Para que sepas que te extraño  
(Estrella, estrellita mía)  
Serenata yo te traigo  
(Estás siempre en mi alma)  
Yo te quiero ya sin calma

Mi Corazón espera escuchar algún "Te Quiero"  
Y sentir tus manos cerca, eso es lo que mas quiero  
Quiero Cantarte y decirte cosas bellas  
Por que me gustas tanto como las estrellas

Será testigo esa luna en mi delirio  
Que eres la estrella que ilumina mi camino

(Estrella, estrellita mía)  
Serenata yo te traigo  
(Mis flores y mi canto)  
Para que sepas que te extraño  
(Estrella, estrellita mía)  
Serenata yo te traigo  
(Estás siempre en mi alma)  
Yo te quiero ya sin calma  
(Estrella, estrellita mía)  
Serenata yo te traigo

(Mis flores y mi canto)  
Para que sepas que te extraño  
(Estrella, estrellita mía)  
Serenata yo te traigo  
(Estás siempre en mi alma)  
Yo te quiero ya sin calma

Será testigo esa luna en mi delirio  
Que eres la estrella que ilumina mi camino

(Estrella, estrellita mía)  
Serenata yo te traigo  
(Mis flores y mi canto)  
Para que sepas que te extraño  
(Estrella, estrellita mía)  
Serenata yo te traigo  
(Estás siempre en mi alma)  
Yo te quiero ya sin calma

(Estrella, estrellita mía)  
Serenata yo te traigo (Serenata yo te traigo)  
(Mis flores y mi canto)  
Para que sepas que te extraño  
(Para que sepas que te extraño)  
(Estrella, estrellita mía)  
Serenata yo te traigo (Serenata yo te traigo)  
(Estás siempre en mi alma)  
Yo te quiero ya sin calma.  
(Yo te quiero ya sin calma.)

(Estrella, estrellita mía)  
(Yo te quiero ya sin calma)  
(Estrella, estrellita mía)  
(Yo te quiero ya sin calma)  
(Estrella)

(Super reyes y cruz Martín canción)

Asi trascurrieron tres canciones y cuando terminaron de cantar candy se encontraba abajo al lado de Albert con una sonrisa radiante y lo beso como si se le fuera a esfumar luego lo dejo y agradeció a los mariachis antes de que se marcharan Achi se acerco a ellos para pedirles lo mismo pero en otro lugar puesto que Annie Briter se había marchado junto a sus padres

Ya no puedo aguantar el secreto que guardo  
En cada pedazo de mi corazón, de mi corazón, no.  
Te he convencido de sentirte culpable de todo  
Que yo te lo di todo, y todo lo perdí porque mentí  
Estos momentos es donde se puede ser niño otra vez  
Donde por razones que no sé, se vuelve a crecer  
Pero ahora regreso con ganas de amar  
Y maduro para valorar tu vida  
Con la mía, yo voy cambiar...

Ven (ven) quiero que me perdones y sé (sé)  
Que no es momento para pedirte y rogarte  
Pero no quiero, no quiero, no quiero no quiero perderte más. (Bis)

Ven wuoh oh oh, ven (ven) wuoh oh oh, ven wuoh oh oh  
Pero no quiero, no quiero, no quiero perderte más.

Sigue latente, por más que intente no la saco de mi mente  
Yo lucharía contra todo un continente  
Y contra todo el que se oponga a que te quiera enteramente  
Dice, chubirup pup, mi Betty Boop, la belleza hecha mujer  
Esa eres tú, si quieres me arrodillo enfrente de una multitud  
pidiendo perdón, diciendo que no hay nadie como tú.

Pero ahora regreso con ganas de a amar  
Y maduro para valorar tu vida,  
Con la mía, yo voy a cambiar oh...

Ven (ven) quiero que me perdones y sé (sé)  
Que no es momento para pedirte y rogarte  
Pero no quiero, no quiero, no quiero no quiero perderte más. (Bis)

Yo quiero que me diga que (chubiribup)  
Si sigue siendo tu dama girl (chubiribup)  
Que el corazón decía sí (chubiribup)  
Si todavía me amas hoy (chubiribup)  
Pa' darte la bienvenida a ti (chubiribup)  
Ya que me habitación la ha llamado  
Yo tengo una vida para ti, mi amor  
Junto a ti my love, wuoh...

Juro por mi vida que no te vuelvo a fallar otra vez  
Acéptame o no vuelvo a ser yo, ven perdóname (vuelve...)

Ven (ven) quiero que me perdones y sé (sé)  
Que no es momento para pedirte y rogarte  
Pero no quiero, no quiero, no quiero no quiero perderte más. (Bis)  
Ven wuoh oh oh, ven (ven) wuoh oh oh, ven wuoh oh oh  
Pero no quiero, no quiero, no quiero no quiero perderte más

Ven wuoh oh oh, ven (ven) wuoh oh oh, ven wuoh oh oh  
Pero no quiero, no quiero no quiero y no quiero perderte.

(No quiero perderte dyland lenny canción )

Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aqui  
aqui a tu lado,y no te das cuenta que  
yo no encuentro ya que hacer  
se que piensas que no he sido sincero  
se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio  
pero quien me iba a decir  
que sin ti no se vivir  
Y ahora que no estas aqui  
me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces  
Coro  
si te he fallado  
te pido perdon de la unica forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazon  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habra nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiando mi vida  
me has hecho crecer,es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un dia es un siglo sin ti  
Mil y un historias me he inventado  
para demostrarte que he cambiado  
ya lo que paso paso  
rescatemos lo que nos unio  
que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores  
solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones  
pero quien me iba decir  
que dificil es vivir  
Y ahora que no estas aqui  
me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces  
Si te e fallado  
te pido perdon de la unica forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazon  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habra nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida  
me has hecho crecer,es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un dia es un siglo sin ti  
Porque nunca habra nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida  
me has hecho crecer,es que no soy el mismno de ayer  
un dia es un siglo sin ti  
Cuanta falta me haces...  
si te he fallado  
te pido perdon de la unica forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazon  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habra nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida  
me has hecho crecer,es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un dia es un siglo sin ti(bis)

(Un siglo sin ti chayanne)

Hoy tus ojos no tienen color  
Y la única foto tuya se me rompió  
Pero en el recuerdo que aún me queda de ti  
Se vuelven azules  
Empiezo a pensar que era verdad  
Lo que dijiste un segundo antes de marchar  
Y aunque realidad yo no lo he pasado bien  
Te sigo esperando y yo  
Hoy camino por el agua  
Que un día convertiste en vino  
Enseñándome el camino

Perdóname aaaaaaaaaaaanngel  
Por lo que te he hecho  
Sabes mejor que nadie  
Lo mucho que te quiero  
Mi teléfono no suena  
Supongo que eres tú  
Dándome las de arena  
Tapándome la luz  
Hoy la luna no me hace dormir  
Solamente hace que el sol me tarde en salir  
Y con los primeros rayos empezarán otro día duro sin ti  
Y hoy camino pro el agua  
Que un día convertiste en vino  
Enseñándome el camino….

Perdóname aaaaaaaaangel  
Por lo que te he hecho  
Sabes mejor que nadie  
Lo mucho que te quiero  
Mi teléfono no suena  
Supongo que eres tú  
Dándome las de arena  
Tapándome la luz  
Perdóname aaaaaangel  
Por lo que te he hecho  
Sabes mejor que nadie  
Lo mucho que te quiero  
Mi teléfono no suena  
Supongo que eres tú  
Dándome las de arena  
Tapándome la luz  
La luz que tú me diste  
La luz que me arropaba  
Por eso mis palabras  
Salen ensangrentadas  
Mira que advertiste, sí  
Que tu amor no era ciego, no  
Y hoy te doy dos sorbos  
Y ahora empezar de cero  
Y ahora empezar de cero  
Y ahora empezar de cero

(Angel melendi perdóname canción)

Annie bajo pero en vez de abrazar a archi cogió un balde con agua fría y se lo tiro

Y se marcho de ahí dejando a un archi confundido y resfriado por el baldazo de agua helada

Continuara…..

Queridas aquí le dejo la continuación bueno no se enojen por las canciones en relidad no se nada de serenatas :P espero les guste el capitulo espero sus comentarios o review

Saludos besos y bendiciones que pasen un exelente fin de semana queridas

Fridita espero que te guste


	7. 7 Cartas

Chicas Lamento no haber tenido muchas ideas en el capitulo anterior recuerden que soy primeriza pero vengo con las pilas bien cargadas estuve buscando unas cositas que hace muuuuucho tiempo escribí, osea hablo de 5 años atrás más o menos y una imagen que saque con una frase espero les guste, mi querida Nelly lo siento…

**UN SUSPIRO, DOS PALABRAS, UN SIGNIFICADO, TRES VOCALES, DOS CONSONATES IGUAL TE AMO!.**

VII. Cartas.

Archí, se paseaba en su habitación pensando en que las cosas no podían seguir así debía encontrar una solución a su problema; como era que Annie aquella chica hermosa de ojos azules podía pasar de ser una chica tímida a una terca mula, eso le hacia ponerse de muy mal humor y en nada le ayudaba aquel humor así que decidió rogar que mas le quedaba la amaba aun la ama si no fuera por margarita ahora estaría feliz de tener el amor de su chica , asi que tomo papel y lápiz y decidió victimizarse típico de un hombre enamorado y desesperado.

Amada Annie Britter:

Se muy bien el motivo que tienes para estar molesta conmigo pero créeme que no deseo a otra mujer que no seas tu pero si no me quieres escuchar ver o siquiera hablarme créeme sin ti solo soy un reflejo de tu mirada algo intangible algo que ni siquiera yo mismo puedo ver algo que ni siquiera los demás pueden objetar ya no duermo no tengo apetito ni siquiera ganas de vivir.

No llevo nada; solo sé, que nada sé, triste, y melancólicamente, me he convertido en un vagabundo en busca de un hogar, que solo he de hallar en tus brazos que tan solo quiere paz y amor, que intenta comprarlo , ganarlo u obtenerlo. de una vez pero ve que sus esfuerzos son en vano.

Y otra vez me pregunto quién soy , si soy una alucinación de mi o solo soy lo que los demás quieren ver de mi .

Pero si no quieres estar conmigo ya no quiero vivir sin más que decirte me despido para no vivir más, si dejo de respirar es porque, no tengo tu amor y quedara en tu conciencia querida.

Sin más se despide Archivald Cronwell.

Llamo aun sirviente y se la entrego y que la llevara rápido y que le dijera que si esperaba encontrarlo se dirigiera rápidamente al muelle que le daría una hora para que ella llegara si no se aventaría al mar (claro era una mentira pero como dice el dicho en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale). Mientras tanto Albert y candy, paseaban por el jardín cuando fueron interceptados por la señorita Thompson ,

Oh! William qué bueno que te encuentro sabes deseaba conocer esta mansión podrías enseñármela disculpa querida creo que un trío no junta ni pega me harías en favor de dejare a solas con William disculpe

Srta. Thompson no olvide que usted se está dirigiendo a ''mi novia'' así que por favor podría tratarla con más respeto.

Oh disculpe señorita.

Bueno Albert muéstrale la mansión yo te esperare en la biblioteca, un poco decepcionada por algunas actitudes de la señorita Thompson.

Alondra

Dime William no deseo darte ni un tour ni ninguna otra acción así que podrías hacerme el favor de no andarme molestando tengo una novia a la cual amo así que por favor déjate de tus jueguitos hace años que me los se de memoria táchame de grosero pero no quiero seguir en tu compañía.

Dejando a una mujer hundida en la rabia se marcho, tras dejarla atrás suspiro una mujer así de imprudente podría llevar al caos su relación con su pecosa así que sin más preámbulos alzo la vista y la encontró en la terraza de la biblioteca con un libro en la mano de que será querrá que lo leamos juntos pensó bueno la iré a buscar haber que hacemos así se encamino hacia la biblioteca mientras que candy leía el Fantasma de la opera escrita por Gastón Leroux, mientras leía sintió que se abría la puerta de la biblioteca dejando entrar un aroma mescla de madera y nuez que invadía sus sentidos mientras mas se iba acercando mas aspiraba su dulce aroma e iba dejándose llevar por aquel exquisito aroma hasta que el se encontró con su cuello dulce cuello que invitaba e incitaba a tentar mientras iba besando ella iba jadeando mientras mas se acercaba a su hombro resbalaba el libro iba subiendo por aquel cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja tras apretarlo con sus labios, ella soltó el libro dejándolo caer al piso esto hizo que se rompiera la magia y que observaran el libro lo levantaron y de el cayo un sobre

Que en su cubierta decía, Elroy Andrew.

Mi amada Elroy:

Siempre nos hemos dejado notas en este mismo libro desde el día en cual nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez, me demostraste que un noble aristócrata no siempre es aquel grosero, antipático, mandón y petulante me demostraste que eras mas que una simple dama aristócrata que se representa en la actualidad del hoy en dia, y me enamore de ti me enamore como yn tonto de un atardecer me enamore como el sol de la luna me enamore como un completo imbécil , te enamoraste de mi , fue el día mas glorioso de mi vida saber que correspondías a mis sentimientos así comenzamos a tener nuestra relación furtiva a escondidas de todos a escondidas de los demás a escondidas de tus padres.

Oh mi Amada Elroy aun recuerdo cuando el dia en que nos demostramos aquel inmenso amor que nos teníamos aquel amor que sobre paso todos los limites de mi existencia hasta aquel fatídico dia, en el que te presentaron a ese maldito arrogante Jonathan Bel more.

Tu ,lo repudiaste en el instante en cual tu padre te dijo que que aquel hombre era tu prometido en ese entonces solo te dedicaste a asentir delante del invitado mientras que por dentro ardías en furia no era posible que tu padre fuera tan ciego excusándote de que no podías seguir sentada en la mesa te retiraste

Me llamaste diciéndome , que enviara a la mucama con el libro del fantasma de la opera que tanto te gustaba leer, así me llego el mensaje que querías verme en la habitación de la zona norte a la misma hora de siempre.

Así esa misma noche me dirigí hacia donde estabas, al llegar me quede embrujado estabas ahí, con un camisón , observando hacia la ventana , mientras se avecinaba la tormenta esa misma noche me dijiste '' hazme tuya'' comenzamos entre besos suaves caricias hasta que la pasión nos arrojo a sus brazos y terminamos sedientos de mas, Elroy eres mía no puedes casarte huye conmigo, he juntado mucho dinero pero no es a lo que tu estas acostumbrada pero te juro que trabajare y te daré todo lo que tu desees y créeme que amor jamás te faltara.

Hera un hecho no podías abandonar a tu familia siendo la hija mayor pensabas en dejar todo en el poder de William pero él no podía hacer nada contra lo que tus padres habían deparado para ti.

Cada noche solíamos reunirnos mis manos cedían a tu hermosa piel canela hasta que un día me diste la mejor noticia que se le puede dar a un hombre enamorado, 4 meses de embarazo, era el hombre mas feliz del mundo y estaba dispuesto a llevarte conmigo aun que fuera la fuerza.

Sin embargo sabia que debía de convencerte , así que tratamos por el medio fácil, pero tu padre descubrió tu embarazo y te golpeo hasta que te desmayaste mientras que tu madre lloraba a mares pidiéndole piedad por ti, pero el no escuchava hasta que le pedi que porfavor no lo hiciera sus ojos centellaban ira contenida pero cedió,ante nuestras suplicas mientras William lloraba, yo te cargaba en brazos asia tu alcoba mientras le indicaba a la mucama que llevara agua un paño y alcohol para desinfectarte cada una de las heridas que te había propinado tu padre, te lave el rostro pensando en que todo lo malo había pasado con sumo cuidado desinfecte tus heridas y te toque el vientre para tranquilizar a nuestros hijos,no sabia como reaccionar ante las actitudes de tu padre claro era no estaba en sus cinco sentidos pero aun asi le dije que no debía haberte golpeado casi te mata,y me respondió que debió hacerlo era una deshonra para la famila saber que tenias hijos fuera del matrimonio, apreté mis puños con fuerza y lo deje.

Pasado el tiempo llego el día fui a buscar a la partera para que dieras a luz

Oh!, santo dios Eran Mellizos , dos hermosos niños a los cuales tu padre hizo que los fueran a dejar a una casa hogar alcance a salvar al niño , pero a la niña no pude salvarla, el un niño hermoso de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes igual a los de tu madre, la partera la decía a tu madre que eran mellizos no los pudiste ver por que la partera se llevo al niño y tu padre a la niña diciéndote que los niños habían muerto .

Mientras que tu padre me despidió dándome una fuerte suma de dinero no quería irme y dejarte pero tu padre me dijo que si no me iba no le quedaría otra opción mas que matarme pero antes de irme le pregunte por la pequeña me dijo que la había dejado cerca del lago Michigan, en una colina en un hogar de huérfanos cerca de Lakewood, asi que me decidi y enviaría por ti fue hasta cuando me llego la noticia como una bofetada tu padre te obligo a casarte con ese granuja que ni siquiera pudo consumar su matrimonio contigo dado que se tuvo que embarcar al dia siguiente tu que no quisiste abandonar a tu hermano te salvaste del naufragio que sufrió tu marido asi te hundiste en la amargura.

Mi amadasi algún dia decides buscarme, buscame como Albert Kenedy para que sepas de tus hijo por que a nuestra pequeña aun no la he podido encontrar perdoname si te sentiste sola ….

Continuara…..

Un pasado un presente que afectara la vida de candy, será verdad quien puede decirlo :O chicas espero me perdonen si no les gusta se acepto todo tipo de comentarios espero les guste Nelly espero te guste este


	8. Angeles en mi oscuridad

Te amo!

Es tan difícil de decir

Esta simple frase

Se necesita tener valor

Cuando una vez ya te han roto el corazón.

Justamente ahora

Irrumpes en mi vida

Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina

Tarde como siempre nos llega la fortuna.

**VIII. Ángeles en mi oscuridad.**

Me propuse se un detective siguiendo mis instintos, me puse a indagar en el paso de mi tía y descubrí que el famoso Albert Kennedy tenía un hijo y que era viudo, se caso con una honorable dama llamada Elizabeth Darwin padre de un joven llamado Alonso Kennedy . pero y ¿ su hija?

Simplemente no lo sabía, donde podría estar ese hombre.

Por Dios mi cabeza va a mil por hora , me está doliendo demasiado, hasta me pareció ver una alucinación. Parecía ser su pecosa pero en versión masculina.

No puede ser!

Santo Dios!, exclame mellizos, ojos verdes, Candy.

He y usted que tanto me ve puedo demandarlo!

Hasta el mismo porte, el seño fruncido y todo, a excepción que mi hermosa princesa no es ni arrogante ni altanera como este tipo.

Ja! Lanzo una carcajada, haga el intento jovencito, haber si puede llegar a ganar el juicio

Oh, jajajajja tenga claro que eso hare, se acerco al rubio de ojos azules color cielo y le dijo no tenga duda que lo hare señor Andrew, mi nombre es Alonso Kennedy ,un placer saludarle.

Hasta su risa es igual.

El placer es todo mio.

Mientras que en otro lugar cercano a la casa, en la mansión de los Britter

Pues si quiere hacerlo que lo haga, pues nadie se lo impide.

Bueno señorita yo solo cumplo con las ordenes del señorito Archivald.

Oh! Mierda.

Salió corriendo de su casa, para tomar el taxi, que la llevaría al muelle para detenerlo.

Archí, Archí, Archí, no lo hagas te disculpo, por favor no lo hagas, te disculpo pero tendrás que hacer merito, pero no lo hagas

Decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Todo lo que tú me pidas conejita, todo lo que me pidas, con tal de tenerte a mi lado querida Annie.

Te amo Annie Te amo.

**Amor, amor, cuando será el día **

**En que tenga tu amor**

**Si estas como mi amigo **

**Y no como mi amor **

Aquel pensamiento de Annie se quedo en el pasado ahí estaba ella y se arrojo a los brazos de Archí, mientras se besaban apasionadamente se olvidaban del lugar , el tiempo y la gente que los observaba ,hasta que llego el momento de romper el increíble beso por la falta de oxigeno sus labios seguían anhelándose.

Y un pensamiento llego a la mente de Annie '' por fin Archí ahora estas para amarme.

Por otro lado candy se sentía exhausta tanto como física como emocionalmente el día había sido de locos corriendo de un lado a otro sin descanso por Dios que cansada estaba , pero algo invadía su mente aquel enorme ramo de tulipanes blancos ,que había llegado a medio día , quizás debería preguntarle a Albert si había sido él quien se los envió.

Cuando sintió una bocina, no era nada más y nada menos que aquel tipo repugnante y petulante de Cris Rockefeller.

Sr Rockefeller en que puedo ayudarle

En nada querida

Seguía observándola de manera imprudente que candy se molesto y le dijo:

¿Qué desea?

A ti querida, sobre todo en mi lecho

Roja de rabia le respondió sarcásticamente

Oh! Sr. Créame no querrá ahí a una simple enfermerita ahí.

¿Por qué no?

Aja ele metal mi querido Watson, no ahí nadie en el mundo y en este momento que me de mas asco que usted, sr Rockefeller.

Respondió tajante a su invitación.

Ya veo entonces ¿por qué? Primero no se da el tiempo para tratarme.

Mientras la devoraba con la mirada.

Simple, porque no quiero ni deseo hacerlo.

Vamos Srta. White, no se haga del rogar, suba a mi auto, vera que lo pasaremos bien.

No gracias

Así sin más paciencia se bajo del auto y fue hacia ella y la cogió por la muñeca y le dijo:

Vendrás con migo a la fuerza entonces, y la iba arrastrando cuando escucho una voz ronca y firme decirle:

Suéltala, no escuchaste.

Un hombre de edad media que pasaba por ahí fue a socorrerla el hombre de 60 años lo había golpeado en el rostro haciendo que aquel canalla callera de golpe al piso

Que se ha creído, viejo decrepito, haré que me las pague muy caro

Y se marcho de ahí.

Oh muchas gracias señor.

Mi nombre es Albert Kennedy.

O sr Kennedy muchas gracias.

Kennedy donde había escuchado aquel apellido, bueno después lo recordaría ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en tomar un buen baño, una buena cena o algo para comer cuando su estomago comenzó a rugir el sorpresivamente el varón se dio vuelta para encontrarse con dos esmeraldas

Santo Dios! Alonso

Mientras que la rubia se ponía de todos los colores por su mala suerte

Disculpe señorita le gustaría acompañarme a beber un café

Como se excusaría amablemente de aquel caballero que la salvo de las garras del petulante de Cris Rockefeller, o lo siento yo invitándola sin saber si tiene algo mas que hacer.

No se preocupe , puedo acompañarlo.

Dijo con una hermosa y radiante que hizo que aquel hombre se estremeciera de la emoción.

Si es así sigamos por favor

Así fue que llegaron al café más cercano y se dispusieron a ordenar para ella un café con leche más un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate, el hombre asombrado por que su hijo tenía el mismo gusto por el pastel de chocolate mientras que el pidió un café negro.

Dígame señorita cual es su nombre,

Mi nombre pues señor mi nombre es candys White, pero me gusta que me digan candy.

Y venia del trabajo.

¿Trabajo?, sus padres la dejan trabajar

Bueno pues vera soy la hija adoptiva de los Andrew, pero decidí buscar mi propio camino.

Vaya que han cambiado los Andrew

Vera la tia abuela me adoptado como su pupila pero no me llevo muy bien con las reglas de la hipócrita sociedad haciendo una mueca

Lo que provoco que el hombre soltara una carcajada hablaban de todo como si se conocieran de toda la vida, cuéntame candy como se llama tu famosa tia abuela

Elroy Andrew

Provocando que el hombre se atragantara con el café y pensara está viva Dios está viva.

Dime candy te molestaría darme un poco de tu sangre

¿Mi sangre?

Veraz tengo que hacer un experimento , mi hijo esta enfermo y necesita sangre por eso me he dedicado a buscar sangre te molestaría , si claro no es ninguna molestia si es por ayudar

SR Kennedy quedo asombrado por la buena voluntad

si usted gusta podemos ir al hospital en el cual trabajo señor Kennedy

veras Candy tengo un amigo en una clínica muy conocida el atendió a mi difunta esposa y atiende a Alonso, te importaría mañana pide el dia libre creo que nos demoraremos mucho, te molestaría pasar el dia con nosotros.

No claro que no no creo que a mi novio y a la tia abuela le moleste

Bien entonces mañana nos encontraremos mañana a las 8°° de la mañana nos encontraremos aquí o prefieres que te recoja en la mansión de los Andrew para hablar con tu novio y tu tia.

No, no creo que sea necesario, gracias

Así salieron del café subieron en un automóvil, dejando a candy fuera de la mansión y siguió su camino corrió hacia su habitación a tomar un grandioso baño que le hacía mucha falta .

Mientas que Albert llegaba a la mansión para ver a su pequeña corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar hasta su habitación y giro la perilla para meterse a ella cuando escucho un carraspeo a su lado

Oh,oh! Dándose vuelta tia,

Hola William como te fue hoy

Bueno yo emmm como le digo

Emm, tía tengo algo que entregarle, léala asolas y después hablaremos de lo que hará, media hora después.

William!

Mis bebes están vivos hay que buscarlos contrata a Armand Mcgregor rápido

Tranquila tía, Armand está en una misión avise que necesitamos habilitada la habitación de Alistar, en menos de dos días

A que te refieres con eso

Santo dios Ster, vivo que alegría ah que celebrarlo

Vamos William baila conmigo estoy feliz tengo dos bebes que están vivos no muertos ahí que buscarlos, William llama a Candis rápido llamala ahí que sacar el mejor vino.

Mientras reía a carcajadas, candis niña entra ven abrázame estoy feliz y bebida parece.

Ups amor se nos fue la mano mientras que llegabas hip, hip j aja j aja amorcito corazón

Así transcurrió la velada a candy le toco acostar al par

Mientras acostaba a Albert este la agarro de la cintura y la tumbo en la cama mi amor sabes que te amo si lo se Albert pero en este momento no estás en tus cinco sentidos me alegro que celebren pero se les paso la mano así que permíteme acostarte mientras iba desabrochando los botones su piel iba ardiendo por dentro, por dios por que tenían que embriagarse

Pequeña te amo fue lo último que alcanzo a decir y se despertó de golpe para besarla y acostarla a su lado dándole caricias que jamás había imaginado recibir de un hombre como él, hasta que pudo zafarse de él.

Después corrió a su habitación a bañarse con agua helada y se durmió.

Al dia siguiente se encontró con el señor Kennedy candy que puntual valla que tu tia abuela te enceño bien

emm sii dijo alegre como siempre.

Ella

El

Se conocen

Por desgracia

Ella es la novia del señor Andrew

A si

Siiiiiiiiiiiiii

Respondió ella mas animada cosa que los dos notaron y estallaron en carcajadas en el auto hasta que llegaron a la clínica feliz.

¿Qué hacemos en la clínica feliz?

Los dos asombrados bueno la verdad es que el doctor martin nos ha tratado desde que tengo memoria srta White

Candy (con el ceño Fruncido)

Bueno niños bajen parecen hermanos peleando asi

Parecen dos angeles en mi oscuridad

Hola Albert saludo el doctor martin Candy pequeña ¿Cómo estas? Las niños te extrañan

Alonso pequeño como estas

Que no soy pequeño ( con el ceño fruncido)

jajajajaj los niños igual te han extrañado que cuando vendrás a jugar con ellos.

Lo siento los he tenido abandonados pero en cualquier momento les traigo juguetes y juego con ellos

Bueno a lo que vinimos Martin diculpen niños los dejare solos un poco necesito hablar algo con mi amigo

Martin sospecho que esta niña es mi hija, vez la similitud que tiene con Alonso parecen mellizos hasta la misma edad tienen

Si lo vez asi si se parecen mucho hasta parecen hermanos quieres hacerle la prueba

Si podrías hacerlo si pero me tomara tres días crees que sea suficiente podrás aguantar

Martin no te demoras tanto

Bueno dame dos días trato.

Continuara…..

niñas no los voy a separar tranquilícense gracias por sus comentarios me hacen feliz y me emociona y me llevan a las estrellas mis hermosas niñas cuídense espero que lo han pasado muy bien besitos y bendiciones ojala queden mas tranquilas a y en dos días mas llega stear así que tendremos inventos


	9. Tu llegada

Siempre estare contigo aun que la muerte se empeñe en separarnos.

Y aun que asi fuera seré feliz porque, estuve con la persona que amo y amare en la eternidad.

**IX. Tu llegada **

Querido Albert:

Bueno Albert te deje los medicamentos en tu mesita de noche

Para que no te duela tanto la cabeza,

También te deje para que le dieras a la Tía.

Albert también te aviso que no iré al hospital,

Estaré con el señor Albert Kennedy,

Porque me pidió un favor no me esperes no llegare hasta la noche

Te ama Candy White.

Pd me olvidaba le pedí a Doroti que les llevara las píldoras para el dolor de cabeza , además del desayuno.

Ahhh que día es hoy Doroti

Martes señor.

Martes o diantres, ¿cómo está la tía?

- Igual que usted señor , pero ya le di los analgésicos que me dio Candy, pero prefirió quedarse en cama .

- Gracias Doroti, dijo Candy donde iría

- No señor, no lo dijo, pero salió antes de las 8

- Oh! Ya veo.

Dijo con una cara de decepción, quizás no quería verlo, como se le había pasado la mano, y por donde había pasado esas manos, ''santo dios que cuerpazo suspiraba '' . Se ponía rojo de solo pensarlo

Como era que no se había podido controlar y más aun con ella, '' pero que pechos'' tan suaves atreves de las prendas, '' que trasero tan firme'' , mientras que cierta parte de su anatomía respondía ,

''Cielos había olvidado que era un hombre sano'', ya tenía una erección.

Mientras que en otro lado unos ojos grises miraban a Candy con ganas de sacarle las prendas de vestir, mientras que otros ojos verdes la admiraban por lo dichosa por vivir un día más.

Nunca te cansas,

- ¿De qué debería cansarme?,

- De reír y ser feliz,

- No, la verdad es que no, soy feliz por el simple hecho de vivir , la vida es hermosa y hay que aprovecharla al máximo no crees tu,

- Pues ...'' Piensas igual que papá'' pensó el muchacho

- Chicos entren.

Llamo el doctor Martin.

-Candy tú serás la primera,

Siiii,

grito la chica entusiasmada mientras , que el doctor sacaba sangre, mientras que el otro chico estaba que se desmayaba

Vamos Alonso, es tu turno si deseas yo te puedo sacar sangre, veras que no te dolerá,

**Por que será que creo que en ti se puede confiar **

Jajajaja, reían los dos como unos niños pequeños

vamos te desafiare después a trepar al árbol de afuera

**no serás capaz de ganarme jajaja **

jajajaj claro que si

decía Candy así salieron de la clínica feliz como unos niños mientras que Alonso le decía

**te dare ventaja puesto que eres una dama **

Vamos, Alonso sube rápido

jajajajja

- Candy, Alonso no vallan a caerse gritaba desde abajo el señor Kennedy

**- Donde aprendiste a trepar así Candy**

- En el hogar de ponny

''Mi hogar''.

Veras Alonso al nacer me abandonaron, y dos mujeres muy amables me criaron, me dieron un techo, educación ,alimento y amor, ahh y no he de olvidar me inculcaron el deber de servir a los demás.

Decía con mucho orgullo dejando a Alonso admirado ante la bella chica que tenia al lado , mientras que su padre les gritaba desde abajo muchachos vamos a desayunar

Desayudar yupi gritaron los dos al unisonó

Mirándose y riendo a carcajada limpia

Candy salió primero encontrándose de golpe con el mismísimo Cris Rockefeller,

¿Qué desea?

-Ya te dije, a ti

Agarrándola de la muñeca y forzándola a que lo siguiera sin pensar que un rubio de ojos azules lo miraba

Suéltala

William

Albert

Pequeña, ven a mi lado,Supongo que sabes tratar a una dama

- ¿Una dama?, Una dama no sube a los árboles ni se balancea como un mono

**- Pero una caballero no trata de llevarla a la fuerza, eso solo lo hacen los cavernícolas como tu Christopher Rockefeller, **

Respondió Alonso y a su lado el sr Kennedy,

Te encuentras bien Candy pregunto el señor Kennedy,

-Si, gracias a Albert,

- ¿Albert?,

- Bueno si William,

- Ahh, señor William un placer verlo otra vez.

Olvidándose del odioso Rockefeller

Bien gracias y usted,

**Bien gracias, oye monita vendrás a desayunar con nosotros o te iras con tu novio.**

- Le importaría señor Andrew acompañarnos, dijo el hombre mayor

- No será todo un honor.

**- Disculpe que le robe a su novia ibas discutiendo quien de los dos había ganado**

- A cierto,

**- Yo te gane, **

- No yo te gane, no yo,

**- Veras que yo, te gane, **

- No, Alonso yo te gane, soy más ágil que tu.

-Jajajajja,

rieron los dos hombres atrás, haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran, y olvidaran el pleito.

**-Una carrera de aquí al café, **

No, Alonso vas a perder

Jajajja, Albert no seas así, quizás me gane ,

Disculpe, señor Kennedy trajo harto dinero,

Si, William lo traje, no te preocupes

Con Alonso debo salir con el bolsillo lleno aun que el también me invita ,claro una vez a las miles ,

**Papá, te estoy escuchando, jajajjajajaj**

Jajaja, te gane Alonso,

**Jajajajjajajaj **

**Vale Candy, de donde sacas tanta energía,**

Jajajaj el ser enfermera, con su naricita respingada, me hace tener mucha energía.

Jajajjaja te lo dije a Candy nadie le gana ni siquiera yo

Jajajaja

Entre carcajadas entraron al café.

Un café con leche con tostadas con mermelada de frutilla, dijeron los dos chicos al unisonó, a y un jugo de naranja por favor.

O por Dios ja, ja, ja

Copión

No, Tu eres la copiona

Ja,ja,ja,ja

las carcajadas se sentían en todo el lugar parecían niños como si se conocieran de toda la vida

William me concedería unos minutos , perdones chicos es privado, son negocios, vera William ando buscando a mi hija quizás Candy sea esa pequeña que me arrebataron, me gustaría poder pasar mas tiempo con ella si no le molesta.

Vera señor Kennedy, hoy en la tarde llega alguien especial para Candy vera mi sobrino Alistar Cronwell , a quien habían dado por muerto hace un año atrás.

Mientras que en el barco Stear, - ¿quien es usted?, ¿ me conoce? – pues claro, te deje arreglar el avión de mi padre, ¿qué te sucede?, no me reconoces,

Terry, Terry eres tu,

Si amigo soy yo , o lo que queda de mi dime amigo que fue lo que sucedió

O Terry, la guerra es cruel, muy cruel, ni siquiera el viento es libre, ni la tierra se salva, es realmente algo deprimente, en mi cuerpo llevo las marcas de la guerra.

Flash back

''Llevaba volando un buen rato, habíamos dejado a un caído, se había ido, me había mostrado una fotografía de su novia, -

me dijo antes de morir ''- amigo no dejes que ellos te alcancen'', pensé en Paty, - mi querida Paty, espero volver pronto y estar a tu lado.

Así me subí a mi avión para volar, derribe tres aviones hasta que uno me alcanzo y me disparo, alcance a aterrizar, y después perdí la conciencia.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en el hospital, las enfermeras decían que fui afortunado, por sobrevivir en la batalla, luego me trasladaron a Francia, en ningún momento perdí el conocimiento después que desperté pero ahí momentos en los que no puedo recordar algunos hechos que me abruman, siento que camino entre la niebla.

Fin del flash back.

Y Candy Terry

Lo siento Stear, no se nada de ella, después de de la obra ''Romeo y Julieta'', nos tuvimos que se separar, anduve vagando , por muchas partes después que la perdí, anduve de bar en bar.

Flash back

''- Dure un par de días más al lado de Susana, me sentía miserable por no poder darle lo que ella merecía, asi que me dedique a vagar, y a beber sin pensar en nadie mas, que en mis heridas , el alcohol fue mi único enemigo, asi , llegue a parar a un tea trucho de mala muerte, donde me pareció ver a Candy en las gradas , pero no fue ahí donde decidi que debía reivindicarme, sino que mas tarde cuando Albert me dio una tunda , para reaccionar ante mis actos, me dijo que mientras yo me hundía; Candy , mi adorada pecosa trataba de salir adelante, trabajando en una mísera clínica como enfermera siguiendo el camino que ella misma se había trazado, ya que la habían hechado de todos los hospitales de la ciudad prohibiendo que la contrataran, mientras que yo, cobardemente me hundía en el alcohol, por no saber que haría sin ella , pero gracias a ella puedo decir que soy feliz.

Si, mi hermosa pecosa soy feliz, eres y serás siempre una luz en mi vida.

Fin del flash back.

Hey , Terry vamos te invito un café y seguimos platicando te parece

Antes de llegar a destino

La mansión estaba de cabeza la tia abuela había puesto toda la mansión de cabeza mientras objetaba.

'' William porque diantres tenias que desaparecer justo hoy, con Candy que voy a hacer con ustedes'' suspiraba agobiada.

Como si sus pensamientos lo llamaran ahí apareció el con su porte elegante

- Tía no se preocupe, he llegado

- JA! '' Es lo que tenias que hacer, he incluso hace rato que debiste haber llegado'' y Candys,

- Bueno tia tengo otra noticia además de esta tenemos invitados a la cena

- WILLIAM!

''Ahí mamá de aquí salgo sino me matan'' pensó el joven rubio.

Bueno dire que pongan tres cubiertos mas a los requeridos ,

Mientras mentalmente iba pensando en la lista de la mesa

A la cabeza William

A l lado derecho Candy ,al izquierdo yo, el siguiente será Alistear a mi lado , su novia Patricia, después Archivald, Annie Britter, los invitados de William, Armand Macgregor, y uno de mas en caso de uno nunca sabe e iba con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios .

Toc, toc, se abrieron las puertas dando paso a un joven alto , delgado de cabellos negros y ojos negros, invitando a otro joven de cabellos cafés y ojos azules como el mar

- Stear, corrió Candy a abrazarlo,- Candy la recibió el joven, que hermosa estas,

-Terry, amigo dijo Albert ¿como estas?

Continuara…

**Gatita no creas que a archí se le viene muy fácil eso de que le ande dando besos a cualquiera nada que ver, no te preocupes le daré su merecido.**

**Fridita amiga mía te había extrañado.**

**querida blackcat2010 no los separaría merecen estar juntos. **

**melisa gracias por tus porritas. **

**laydy lyuva ,no te hare esperar mucho con lo que me pides haber que hago.**

**sayuri1707 espero poder saciar tu curiosidad .**

**SANDYBELLHRNDZ espero te guste .**

**Violetta Sullivan , espero haber seguido bien tus consejos espero que te guste gracias. **

**Flor Fritzenwald espero que estés bien , y te guste este capítulo gracias por tus ánimos. **

**Nelly espero que te guste este **

**Stear's girl, quien no ama ese hombre debe estar ciega. **

**Clau Ardley gracias por leer. **

**Chicas muchas gracias por todo que mañana y toda la semana tengan un hermoso día.**

**Gracias por leerme *O* XOXO**

**BESOS, BESITOS , BESOTES Y MILESSS DE ABRAZOS a todos y a los que lo leen sin comentar igual **


	10. juego de chicas, molestando a los chico

**X. Juego para chicas, molestando a los chicos.**

''Para serte sincero, jamás podre olvidar lo que siento por ti aun, A pesar de la distancia siento que mi corazón nones el que antiguamente latía como un loco al encontrarme cerca de ti, hoy mis pensamientos los ocupa otra mujer ,mujer que me ha hecho sentirme un nuevo ser humano querida mía siempre estarás en mi corazón eres alguien inigualable, fuerte, valiente, bondadosa y generosa cosa que me hace admirarte cada día mas mi querida Candy.''

Bien amigo mío,

Ven vamos a la biblioteca

O que bien pero cuéntame , Terry , que es lo que te ha traído por acá.

Bueno veras, hemos tomado la decisión de casarnos con Susana y venias a verlos no quería que lo tomar como sorpresa la verdad es que desearía que ustedes dos fueran nuestros padrinos de matrimonio, veras Susana no esta muy convencida de que Candy es mi mejor amiga y que mejor demostración que ella como madrina , y tu como mi mejor amigo.

Dime Albert, ¿cómo esta?, ¿es feliz?

Deberías preguntárselo Terry,

No seria, capaz de hacerlo, me da vergüenza aun.

Oh! Vamos Terry es Candy ella te comprenderá , vamos te dire lo que haremos , hablaras con Candy y le contaras ella te apoyara, ya lo veras, mientras que yo enviare a George, a Nueva York a buscar a Susana, para que puedas pedirle matrimonio.

Gracias Albert.

Sin más salieron de la biblioteca para ir al comedor a cenar con los invitados

-Buenas noches a todos.

Saludaron los dos jóvenes que se adentraban al comedor.

_ Tía quisiera presentarle al señor Kennedy y a su hijo Alonso.

Buenas noches, un gusto

Mientras que ambos , adultos se observaban, parecía a ambos brillarle la mirada nunca en su vida después de separarse se habían sentido tan vivos.

Mientras que Albert nervioso tomaba la mano de su princesa.

Albert, que sucede, te siento nervioso,

Ahh, no nada pequeña no te preocupes,

mmmm, no Albert me preocupas, en la cena estuviste demasiado callado, - lo siento pequeña, la verdad es que quería traerte acá porque alguien necesita hablar contigo.

¿Quién es?

Yo

Respondió Terry cuando entraron a la habitación.

Terry

Si Candy yo

Bueno yo los dejare solos , Candy Terry pueden hablar tranquilos

Decía apenado

Pues dime Terry que es lo que deseas decirme,

Veras Candy, después de verte trabajando en la clínica feliz , después de que no podías regresar a los hospitales que tanto amabas me diste una esperanza para volver a sonreír ,a pesar de haberte perdido.

Se sentía asfixiada ante la declaración de Terry así que le dijo Terry creo que este no es el lugar más indicado te parece si damos un paseo por el jardín, así se dirigieron a el.

Veras ahí una mujer en mi vida, ahora a la cual tu me dejaste ha ido ganando su espacio en mi corazón por eso he venido, ha hablar contigo quisiera saber si eres feliz y ¿cómo has estado tarzán pecosa?

Que mocoso engreído, si Terry soy feliz, y he estado bien aun que me dolió cuando estuviste perdido, ¿Qué mujer es esa?

Susana , Candy,

Susana!

Que, bien me alegro por ustedes,

Candy, me harías el honor de ser mi madrina, para el día de mi boda.

está claro que jamás podre olvidarte, pero por favor podrías ser mi madrina para el día de mi boda.

OH! Terry para mi sería un honor.

Gracias, Candy.

Así entraron a la mansión, entre risas …

Mientras que unos ojos grises los miraban a lo lejos, mientras maquiavélicamente pensaba.

Al día siguiente, Candy se levanto somnolienta, tenia que vestirse rápido tenia turno de mañana en el hospital, y aun asi no quería levantarse

'' vamos Candy, vamos tu puedes levantarte'' mientras trataba de mover la pierna perezosamente.

No puedes cierto,

Dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien

Albert.

Se despertó, y casi se calló al suelo,

Ya desperté,

Me alegro, así desayunaremos juntos,

Haciendo un guiño que la puso de todos colores, pensar que tuvo que contenerse para no caerle encima y besarla apasionadamente,

Apúrate pequeña , te esperare en el comedor

Siiii

Mientras se ponía su uniforme, Albert esperaba en el comedor a su linda enfermera, mientras que en la habitación,

Stear no podía conciliar el sueño aun, a su mente venían todos los recuerdos de la explosiones de bombas, gente gritando, desesperación por todos lados, en uno de los momentos grito;

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh deténganse, por favor deténganse,

Mientras que todos corrían a la habitación de Stear, Paty corrió a abrazarlo, mientras el lloraba como un niño pequeño, Paty le susurraba cosas, tiernas al oído, para que descansara, luego llego el doctor Martin a revisarlo.

Haber Stear,

Te daré vitaminas, y algunos analgésicos

Debido al mal mantenimiento que le has dado a tu cuerpo, pero ten tranquilidad, ocupa tu mente en algo mas así olvidaras un poco los horres que has pasado.

Iba entrando a Paty a la habitación

Y el doctor le dijo con una mirada picaresca,

Mucho amor muchacho, mucho amor.

Provocando que ambos muchachos se pusieran rojos como tomate.

Candy estaba a punto de llegar al hospital cuando iba a ser interceptada por cris Rockefeller cuando una compañera de trabajo la saludo y se fue con ella hasta el hospital, Rockefeller maldijo a sus adentros, mientras que Annie escribió una nota y se la dio a su doncella para que se la llevara a Archí.

Archí:

Te espero en la butic dentro de media hora

Atentamente Annie

Pd: No lleves a nadie, y tampoco lleves automóvil

Asi comenzó la visita en la butic ,primero compro ropa interior, después enaguas, camisones, vestidos de verano, de invierno otoño, de noche , broches collares un sin fin de cosas,

- Archí tengo sed, podríamos ir a beber una limonada o un jugo natural,

- claro Annie,

- que bien vamos por acá, lo hizo recorrer mas de tres cuadras con todas las cajas u bolsas de la butic,

- Bien, hemos llegado Archí, espero te guste el lugar.

Un lugar atestado de gente.

Romina llegue amiga, Archí te molesta si hablo con una amiga por mientras.

Así se paso gran parte de la tarde, esto era para que Archí no olvidara lo que ella había sentido, cuando lo vio besándose con su secretaria.

''Lo próximo que haría era poner en su lugar a la cierta margarita, sínica''

Pero por mientras se desahogaría así.

Archí, nos vamos,

Me llevaras caminando hasta tu casa

Sí, ¿por qué? Tiene algo de malo

No, para nada.

Por otra parte Candy terminaba su turno, mientras que cerca del hospital un buitre esperaba a su presa.

Srta. White, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Usted, no le interesa.

- tiene toda la razón , no me interesa , pero no parare hasta obtener lo que quiero,

Mientras que la agarraba de la muñeca bruscamente;

Suélteme

O si no que

Suéltala basura

Mientras que Terry le propinaba un puñetazo y le caía encima

Vuelves a tocarla, te dejo en el hospital

Le dijo Terry

Y mas aun te mandare una denuncia.

Terry basta no te pongas así, - no Candy, mientras yo este esta basura no te pondrá un dedo encima.

Así se la llevo, rumbo a la mansión.

Veras Candy hoy esta por llegar Susana

Dijo nervioso

- nos casaremos pasado mañana en una boda simple,

- O Terry, por eso viniste a buscarme y Albert que dijo

- bueno Albert, lo ha planeado todo.

- o ya veo así que tendrán una despedida de soltero

- Así que nosotras le daremos una gran despedida a Susana

- jajaja dale tarzán pecosa, tu sabes bien lo que harás.

-apresurémonos quiero estar luego en casa

- jajajaj, de acuerdo

Así, llegaron a la mansión, como siempre Candy entro corriendo,

George, George, George.

Que sucede señorita Candy

George tengo una misión para usted, pero es un secreto

Necesito 4 disfraces de varones para 4 chicas usted podría conseguirlos para hoy;

Si señorita no se preocupe,

George, podría ser antes de que Albert salga.

Sí señorita.

Antes de poder decir algo George estaba tocando su puerta para entregarle los disfraces.

Candy llamo a las chicas

Susana

Candy

¿Cómo estás?

Bien gracias ¿y tú?

Bien

Paty, Annie, Susana las he citado aquí para hacer una travesura, vamos a hacerle una despedida de soltera a Susana.

Y que haremos Candy preguntaron las tres chicas seguiremos a los muchachos e iremos donde ellos van

Ja, ja,ja, Candy no somos chicos eso es lo que ustedes creen

Vamos chicas usen esto, nos iremos 5 min después de que ellos partan

George nos ayudara

Vamos

Así salieron de la habitación pareciendo 4 muchachos guapos, mientras que George trataba de ahogar la carcajada donde vamos Señoritos.

A donde va Albert

No creo que sea una buena idea ya verán chicas,

Así salieron tras los varones que salieron a divertirse, y allí los encontraron se sentaron tras ellos para escuchar lo que decían y que bebían, mientras ellos bebían whisky, ellas pidieron lo mismo se atragantaron y echaron a perder el plan que habían hecho, y los muchachos terminaron molestos con ellas.

Así a la noche siguiente las 4 disfrazadas de mariachis cada una le llevaba una canción a su amado, a plena luna llena nada podía ser mas romántico que eso.

La primera que le dedicaron a los 4 fue perdóname mi vida

**Perdóname mi vida**

Si acaso te ofendí, perdón,  
si en algo te engañé, perdón,  
si no te comprendí, perdón,  
perdóname mi vida.

Por ser como yo soy, perdón,  
por este amor sin fin, perdón,  
por todo tu dolor, perdón,  
perdóname mi vida.

Se me desborda el corazón  
con sólo oír tu voz,  
con sólo pensar en ti,  
con verte pasar no más.

Y aunque el orgullo me aconseja no buscarte más,  
tengo el valor de repetir con ansiedad:

Si acaso te ofendí, perdón,  
si en algo te engañé, perdón,  
si no te comprendí, perdón,  
perdóname mi vida.

Se me desborda el corazón  
con sólo oír tu voz,  
con sólo pensar en ti,  
con verte pasar no más.

Y aunque el orgullo me aconseja no buscarte más,  
tengo el valor de repetir con ansiedad:

Si acaso te ofendí, perdón,  
si en algo te engañé, perdón,  
si no te comprendí, perdón,  
perdóname mi vida.

Primero fue Candy

**Sabes una cosa **

Sabes una cosa  
tengo algo que decirte  
y no sé como empezar  
A explica lo que te quiero contar

sabes una cosa  
no encuentro las palabras  
ni versos, rimas o prosa  
quizá con una rosa  
te lo pueda decir

sabes una cosa  
no se ni desde cuando  
llegaste de repente  
mi corazón se puso a cantar

sabes una cosa  
te quiero niña hermosa  
y te entrego en esta rosa  
la vida que me puede quedar

doy gracias al cielo  
por haberte conocido (bis)  
doy gracias al cielo

y le cuento a las estrellas  
lo bonito que sentí  
lo bonito que sentí  
cuando te conocí

sabes una cosa  
que yo te quiero  
que sin ti me muero  
si estas lejos

sabes una cosa  
tengo algo que decirte(bis)

sabes una cosa  
te quiero y te venero  
te adoro y te deseo  
cariño ven y déjate amar

Después annie

"USTED"

Usted es la culpable  
de todas mis angustias  
y todos mis quebrantos.

Usted llenó mi vida  
de dulces inquietudes  
y amargos desencantos.

Su amor es como un grito  
que llevo aquí en mi sangre  
y aquí en mi corazón.

Y soy aunque no quiera  
esclavo de sus ojos  
juguete de su amor.

No juegue con mis penas  
ni con mis sentimientos  
que es lo único que tengo.

Usted es mi esperanza  
mi última esperanza  
comprenda de una vez.

Usted me desespera  
me mata, me enloquece,  
y hasta la vida diera  
por vencer el miedo  
de besarla a usted...

Luego Paty

La mitad que me faltaba

Tu eres como el agua  
que bebi de la montaña  
tu eres esa lluvia  
con la que se baña el alma

Eres una estrella  
por la madrugada  
eres luz que llena  
todas mis mañanas

Tu tienes en los ojos  
un lenguaje sin palabras  
tu llevas en los labios  
agua dulce azucarada

Tienes la belleza  
que jamas mirara  
eres una reyna  
eres una dama

Tienes en los brazos  
el calor que yo buscaba  
sabes conprenderme  
como yo necesitaba

Tienes la ternura  
que yo no encontraba  
eres simplemente  
la mitad que me faltaba

Tienes la ternura  
que yo no encontraba  
eres simplemente  
la mitad que me faltaba

Tu dejas a tu paso  
la mejor de las fragancias  
tu entras en mis sueños  
cuando se te da la gana

Me gusta tu cuerpo  
Me gusta tu cara  
y me gusta el ritmo  
que lleva tu falda

Tienes en los brazos  
el calor que yo buscaba  
sabes conprenderme  
como yo necesitaba

Tienes la ternura  
que yo no encontraba  
eres simplemente  
la mitad que me faltaba

Tienes la ternura  
que yo no encontraba  
eres simplemente  
la mitad que me faltaba

Y por ultimo Susana

**Besos de plata**

Hasta tu reja vengo amada mía, por tu cariño que yo ansío tanto  
Escucha el eco de mi triste canto,  
es el emblema de un calido amor  
Bella mujer de angelical ternura,  
tus ojos tienen mil encantos presos,  
En el sopor, de aquellos besos, quisiera mi alma, morir mejor  
No oís como llora, mi triste guitarra,  
Que un dolor amargo, que es el que te imploro,  
Hoy al deshojar, esta margarita, la ultima hojita, me dijo que no  
Al verla vivita, mi amor, aumento

Soy tu poeta soñador que siempre,  
hace róndelas para tu hermosura  
Mas esta noche no se si es locura,  
la que me indujo llegar hasta aquí  
Busco ese sol de tus miradas hondas,  
no se si abrigas en tu pecho nieve  
No hagáis que sea, mi vida breve, yo te idolatro, con frenesí  
No abrís mi sultana, sin duda ninguna,  
Que un rayo de luna, entra a tu ventana,  
Para acariciarte en mi serenata,  
con besos de plata tu boca sensual  
Tus ojos divinos, mujer inmortal

Pero lo único que recibieron fueron cuatro baldes de agua fría y una fuerte

Gripe al parecer a sus novios no les había llegado el romanticismo como a

Ellas.

Continuara….

Mi querida ahí tienes tus serenatas espero y te gusten

Que feo que no las disculpen si ellas no hicieron nada malo

Jajajjaja tranquilas lo de si Elroy es la mamá de Candy así que no coman

ansias


	11. un odio infundado,sentimientos de culpa

**XI. Un odio infundado, sentimientos de culpa, siempre un ángel.**

'' **Quien dijo que el habito no hace al monje''**

Los días habían transcurrido ,los muchachos aun seguían molestos mas bien muy enojados con las chicas.

''Si Annie no hubiera hablado, y no hubieran bebido aquellas copas de alcohol , ahora todo estaría bien, ni siquiera habían tomado en cuenta aquella detalle de la serenata a la luz de la luna, hombres que mas quieren que una les ruegue'', pensaba Candy.

Mientras tanto las chicas se encontraban en cuarentena, ósea aisladas , de todos por ordenes médicas, y los muchachos como si nada.

Mientras que a Albert y a Terry se les partía el corazón, mientras que archí ayudaba a Stear, en sus ejercicios y con sus medicinas día a día.

La pecosa no había tenido mala voluntad, pero todo se le salió de control, pues el alcohol no es de muy buena compañía menos si no lo has bebido nunca, además George no pudo hacer nada , cuando los chicos las vieron bailar sobre la mesa, sin zapatos y nada, Candy lloraba, Susana reía a más no poder, Paty era brabucona y Annie era osada se subió a la mesa a bailar y a reír desmesuradamente mientras besaba a otro chico frente a la mesa donde estaba Archivad, cosa que hizo que a este le hirviera la sangre, menudo lio en el que se metieron , mientras que los chicos las miraban atónitos.

En otra parte las chicas platicaban en la habitación;

Paty – hay Candy, ¿qué haremos ahora?, Candy – no lo sé Paty, pero si haremos algo, una vez que el médico llegue, -decía una Candy muy animada.

Si no nos quieren ver, pues entonces no lo hagan, que no nos vean, bueno entonces los amenazaremos con irnos.

Irnos, - dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

Sí, nos iremos al hogar de Ponny.

Lo siento Candy White, -dijo el señor Kennedy no podrás irte, entrando con el doctor Martin.

Sr Albert, Alonso, Albert, tía abuela.

Candys; Por favor acompáñanos a la biblioteca, que deseamos hablar contigo, sobre un asunto muy serio.

Bueno, está bien tía abuela

El doctor Martín saco un sobre de su bolso el cual se lo entrego a su querido amigo, el cual lo observo con detenimiento luego lo paso a manos de Elroy Andrew.

Vamos. - dijeron los involucrados,

Albert viejo amigo suerte, ahí tienes lo que necesitas.-dijo el doctor Martín.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, todos se sentaron, - Candy verás lo que tengo que explicarte me resulta un tanto difícil y delicado, resulta que yo me enamore de la mujer que tienes sentada frente a ti con esa postura , de fría cruel y manipuladora ''-se queda corto'' pensó Candy, - es mi primer amor, y aún la amo con todo mi corazón ella ha sido mi único gran amor, pues veras de nuestra relación nacieron dos hermosos niños, que desgraciadamente fueron arrancados del lado de Elroy, haciéndola pensar que los pequeños habían muerto, esos pequeños que Elroy trajo al mundo fueron mellizos un varón y una dama, como sabrás Alonso es mi hijo, y nuestra pequeña fue arrancada de nuestros brazos para ser abandonada por su abuelo, por el que dirá de la sociedad. Desde ese entonces me dedique a buscarla.

-No comprendo , ¿qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

-Velo por ti misma, - Candy abrió el sobre y exclamo:

-¡Santo cielo!, yo ,soy …yo..so…y su hija, si esto es una broma, es de muy mal gusto, así que por favor deténganse, es de muy mal gusto esta broma.

-No querida, no esto no es una broma, -dijo madame Elroy.

-No, no, no, no puede ser

Se levanto de su asiento y se echo a correr , corrió como nunca como si su vida dependiera de ella , corría con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ya había salido de la biblioteca por ende se dirigía fuera de la mansión necesitaba aire, necesitaba tiempo para pensar era ilógico siempre había deseado una madre pero como y de golpe, no, no podía se sentía como si un balde, lleno de hielo y agua.

Todos la vieron correr, Alonso corrió tras ella, pero era inútil tras él iba Albert ,Terry , Archí y Stear. La buscaban desesperados recorrieron toda la mansión pero no la encontraban hasta que , George le pregunto a uno de los guardias los cuales le dijeron que ella había salido.

-Candy, gritaban todos

Todos gritaban en la misión, Stear buscaba por el lado del lago, Archí por el otro lado, Terry dentro de la mansión , Albert por la casa del árbol, hasta que llego George y le dijo a Terry que no la encontraría en la mansión.

Terry siguiendo su instinto recorrió hasta el parque hasta que la vio había parado, y estaba cerca de aquel tipo, rompió en cólera y se acercaba a ellos.

Había parado, para poder llorar tranquila, se sentía indefensa, ella que nunca se había sentido así, ella que era fuerte ,hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y escucho aquella voz que tanto aborrecía.

-¿por qué llora, señorita White?

- eso a usted no le importa,- respondió frunciendo el ceño

- oh, señorita White, no soy tan insensible, como usted cree, por favor acepte mi ayuda

-no , no quiero,- rompiendo en llanto nuevamente,

-no llore señorita White, por favor no llore, me parte el alma verla llorar así.

- ¡suéltala!. Grito ,Terry cosa que al verlo Candy volvió a correr, no quería verlo, no quería que la llevaran a la mansión, pero inconcientemente corrió rumbo a la mansión.

Vez lo que has hecho estúpido, ahora se pondrá a llover ,ella iba a aceptar mi ayuda la llevaría a la mansión, -decía el joven Rockefeller.

-Mira tú, que bueno te has vuelto de repente, -respondió, Terry , con su actual tono irónico.

- Maldición. -dijeron los dos ,- se puso a llover mientras Candy, corría y corría sin darse cuenta entro por la parte trasera del amplio lugar, y se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Stear, Y se escondió, donde pensó que nadie la encontraría, sin saber que unos hermosos ojos azules la observaban y comenzó nuevamente a llorar, sin saber cómo y cuando se quedo dormida. Hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos envolviéndola, aquel aroma que ella reconocía muy bien , madera y nuez, abrió los ojos y los cerro aferrada a su pecho le murmuro; -no me dejes sola.

-Jamás , pequeña ,jamás.

Así ,con una sonrisa se quedo nuevamente dormida.

-Descansa pequeña descansa yo velare, tu sueño,- tomo el teléfono y marco a George, George, llama al doctor Martín encontré a Candy y necesito que le haga un chequeo.

- Albert es neumonía, hay que internarla enseguida.

- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, George avísale a la hermana María, y a la señorita Ponny.

La trasladaron a la clínica, donde la mantuvieron en observación, tratando inútilmente de bajarle la fiebre.

William Albert, Albert Kennedy, Alonso, Elroy Andrew, Annie, Archie, Stear, Paty, Terry, Susana, se encontraban en la clínica, mientras que George se encontraba camino al hogar

'' lo siento tanto ¿como no me di cuenta?, estaba enferma, y lo único que hicimos fue empeorarlo todo'' se decía Albert Kennedy.

-Tranquilo, Candy no es una chica fuerte,-decía Terry.

-No reacciona, dijo el doctor Martin

-No!

-No!

-No!

Gritaron todos a la vez.

**Inicio del flash back. **

-¿ que hace esta chica aquí?

-es nuestra empleada tía

- y ¿quién la ha invitado?, como te atreves a traer a una empleada a esta fiesta

- nosotros la invitamos tía Abuela

- Anthony, Archie, y Stear.

-o-o- es una ladrona, - decía Sara legan,

No, no es cierto,-decía Candy. - no soy una ladrona

Entonces como llegaron ,las joyas a tu maleta, - preguntaron las dos damas

Es una trampa de Niel y Elisa

-deben creerme

- debes enviarla a ella a México en vez de Doroti, es una deshonra que trabaje para los Andrew.

_o_o-

-William ¿hizo qué?, ¿como se atrevió a hacer eso?, a adoptarla, no me queda mas remedio que aceptarlo.

-Tu, eres la culpable de la muerte de Anthony.

-¿Como te atreves a renegar de los Andrew?, que te dieron educación, alimentación y todo lo que eres.

-Ya , que dijiste que no eres una Andrew, no veo porque tienes que sentarte a nuestro lado, así que hazme el favor de irte.

-Sigues aquí, creo que deberías irte ,´´es un horror, que ahora toda la comunidad sepa que tu eres una Andrew, eres una deshonra para la familia´´.

Candys debes casarte con Niels, es una orden de William.

-NO quiero que te quedes aquí ni un solo momento más me escuchaste,

Y mucho menos que te atrevas a tocarme, mocosa insolente, así que niña has el favor de irte por donde viniste.

{cuando la descubrió durmiendo a su lado, descubrió que su odio era infundado, aun que aquella muchacha se pareciera tanto al amor de su vida, recordó nuevamente que su odio era infundado ,no tenia causa ni mucho menos, se sentía culpable por todo el daño que le había hecho, era increíble que por una baja de presión y un resfriado común la hicieran darse cuenta de quien decía la verdad y quien no, demonios, como se dejo influenciar tan fácil por Sara y sus hijos, se suponía que ella era nada más y nada menos que Elroy Andrew, un títere, de las perversas manipulaciones de Elisa y Niels, como no se dio cuenta antes, ella había venido para salvarla al igual que a sus sobrinos de la soledad obsoleta ante la sociedad, como no se dio cuenta que siempre había tenido una ángel , y que casi lo destruye con sus propias manos.

**Fin del flash back**

- '' su pequeña corría el riesgo de no despertar. No, no podía ser posible, como iba a pasarle esto nuevamente, y justo a el , no la vida no podía ser tan injusta, recuerdos innumerables se cruzaban por su mente, no podía no debía pensar negativamente, todo podía pasar, los milagros existen.''

- ''Candy, pecosa, tarzán pecosa, tu eres fuerte, estamos a tu lado, ni se te ocurra hacernos eso, no pienses tan solo en dejarnos. ''

"- gatita, despierta por favor."

"- Candy, Candy, despierta pronto, queremos verte bien. "Decía Stear"

Mientras que Annie, Paty, Alonso, Albert Kennedy y Susana, lloraban a mares cuando ingresan corriendo George con un atado de hierbas junto a la señorita Ponny y la hermana María.

Sabemos que hacer para que se le baje la fiebre, traemos todo lo necesario,

-bien,- dijo Albert en que puedo ayudarles,- cuenten conmigo,- dijo Terry, -y con migo dijo Alonso.

- entonces esta dicho entremos a la habitación,-necesitamos una pijama limpia.- Alonso se encargo de la pijama y la llevo.

La señorita Ponny preparo una emulsión, mientras que la Albert y Terry preparaban, una tina con agua helada y mucho hielo mientras que la hermana María desvestía a Candy de aquella pijama sudada, mientras que la señorita Ponny, mezclaba la emulsión con el agua mientras que Albert y Terry trasladaban a Candy envuelta en la sabana a la bañera, a los pocos minutos la pecosa despertó.

-¿qué quieren hacer?, Matarme!.

-Todos rieron satisfechos,

Iba a levantarse cuando noto que no llevaba nada puesto y grito:

-Ahhhhhh. - haciendo que los tres chicos se sonrojaron hasta los zapatos ,saliendo apresurados de la habitación chocando contra ellos mismos por lo nerviosos que lo habían puesto el grito de la pecosa, se seco se puso el pijama limpio y esperaba al médico.

- muy bien Candy veo que eres un hueso duro de roer, asi que creo que mañana podras estar en tu casa, pero tendras que havcer reposo durante tres días más.

Le decía riendo el doctor Martín ,- Candy hay unas personas que desean verte, crees que es bueno hacerlas pasar , -si por favor hágalas pasar por favor.

Una vez más la pecosa mostro su noble corazón aceptando a Elroy Andrew y a Albert Kennedy como sus padres.

Tres días más Terry Granchester celebraría su matrimonio con Susana Marlow, todo ya estaba listoambas familias ya se encontraban en la majestuosa mansión de Lakewwod, mientras la pobre pecosa sufria por los alimentos desabridos dados en la mansión y no poder comer sus tan apetecidos pastelitos, hasta que decidió pasar de incognito en la cocina y robarse una canasta de los deliciosos bocadillos, hasta que fue descubierta por su amado Albert que la tomo de la mano y la arrastr hacia donde el robándole un beso en los labios , comenzó inocentemente pero cada momento iba tomando mas los labios de su amada fundiéndose en los de ella pidiendo mas explorando con su lengua, pidiendo mas a cada momento hasta que sinto que el aire le faltaba , pero ella no lo dejaría asi esta vez no ella no lo solto y pidió mas cosa que a Albert le agrado y fue apretándola mas hasta que Candy solto un dulce gemido que prendió a Albert, hasta que sintieron a alguien carraspear, - Candy, no deberías estar acostada, le dijo Doroti, - me aburro demasiado en mi habitación Doroti – además la comida que me dan , puaj es malísima además tengo que verme bien para el día de la boda.

A todo esto señorita Candy, debes ir a bañarte dentro de pocos minutos se dara acabo la boda - o cielo santo!, Adiós bert.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación con su canastita bajo el brazo, cosa que dejo a Albert riendo solo.

Horas después Candy, Annie y Paty, vistieron con un traje verde agua ceñido en el busto hasta la cadera dando a resaltar la belleza de las curvas de cada chica, mientras que los chicos se vistieron con un esmoquin azul marino,que resaltava las facciones de cada uno , su ancha espalda y su elegancia , solo los más cercanos fueron invitados a excepción de la familia Legan ,fue una ceremonia simple pero elegante, Albert no le quitaba la vista de encima a Candy y Candy no le quitaba la vista a este, hasta que termino la ceremonia.

Una vez que los novios llegaron y abrieron el primer vals como esposos Albert tomo la mano de Candy y se dirigieron a la pista bailaron hasta no sentir los pies , hasta que Candy pidió piedad , él le pidió dejar la velada y ella accedió, ''como no ir con el si es un príncipe "

Albert la dirigió donde estaban las dulce Candy se arrodillo y la miro a los ojos

-pequeña, princesa, amor, aquel día en que casi te pierdo me sentí morir , no quiero pasar nuevamente por eso, si tu me faltases no sabría que hacer , me da tanto miedo esta gran necesidad, De tenerte siempre y quererte más y más, Es un sentimiento muy difícil de explicar ,Lo loco que me pongo si demoras en llegar. Candy tu quisieras casarte conmigo, y vivir a mi lado día a día.

- Oh! Albert si, si quiero…..

Junto a las dulce Candy y a la hermosa luna llena sellaron su compromiso de amor

Continuara…..

Jajajajjaja haber niñas que les parece

A ver si te gusta gatita

A ver si con esto Archie aprende

Jajajja Albert ya la tiene en la mira haber que hará

Espero sus comentarios niñas bonitas Fridita no me abandones mas mira que si no es por hermosísima lady lyuva no se y el de Nelly ,gatita , clau Andrew, sayury 1707,black cat2010 que no la he visto quisas se olvido de mi snif, **SANDYBELLHRNDZ****,** Flor fritzenwald este igual va dedicado a ti florcita ojala te guste, violetta Sullivan ojala lo leas haber si he progresado miles de gracias por tus consejos,melisa Andrew gracias por leer , Stear girls ojala lo leas

Gracias chicas , gracias por todo

Y gracias por leer y no postear


	12. casate conmigo

Chicas quiero hacer una acotación además de que los personajes no son míos obviamente, queridas mías xD esta historia es un poco mas adelantada a la época de de Candy candy. Gracias.

**XII. Cásate conmigo.**

En este corazón,  
ya nada es igual.  
La frialdad se fue,  
cuando llegaste a mi.  
Y luego, sin entender,  
solo tu estabas en el.

No sé cómo paso,  
que de vuelta a mi hogar.  
Solo pensaba en ti,  
y en donde estarás.  
Y fue cuando descubrí,  
que ya eras parte de mi.

Maybe you´re the one.  
Quizás tu y yo.  
Tal vez puede ser,  
la otra mitad que tanto espere.  
Maybe it is true.  
Siempre fuiste tu,  
el que estuvo ahí.  
No lo sabia,  
baby I'm in love with you.

Nunca pensé que a mi,  
me pudiera pasar.  
Solo pensaba en ti,  
no lo podría creer.  
Y espero, que por favor,  
sientas lo mismo que yo.

Maybe you´re the one.  
Quizás tu y yo.  
Tal vez puede ser,  
la otra mitad que tanto espere.  
Maybe it's true.  
Siempre fuiste tu,  
el que estuvo ahí.  
No lo sabia,  
baby I'm in love with you.

Ven conmigo hoy quiero hablar.  
Espero, que no sea tarde para decir.  
Hoy me di cuenta que, lo que acabo de entender.  
Que solo, tu llenas mi corazón.

Maybe you´re the one.  
Quizás tu y yo.  
Tal vez puede ser,  
la otra mitad que tanto espere.  
Maybe it's true.  
Siempre fuiste tú,  
el que estuvo ahí.  
No lo sabia,  
baby I´m in love with you.

Baby I´m in love with you.  
baby I´m in love with you.  
baby I´m in love with you.  
baby I´m in love with you.  
(uhhhhhhhuuu) nota del autor deben escucharla es muy bonita )( watch?v=yuDihHWerr0 este es el link)

Stear , se paseaba de un lado a otro, mirando hacia el horizonte, no sabia por donde empezar, por donde debía seguir se sentó en la mesa donde tenia un pequeño aparato de forma circular, parecía ser una cajita, seguía intentado, una y otra vez este ya era su cuarto intento en hacer que funcionara , ''lo lograría, sí tenia que lograrlo´´, hasta que se escucho.

-ahh, un alarido,-se había apretado el dedo meñique en tratar de cerrarla y todos acudieron a su auxilio, golpeando la puerta, - Stear, - gritaron todos, Abre la puerta. con lagrimas en los ojos abrió la puerta de la habitación con el dedo en la boca dijo:

-lo siento , me apreté el dedito, (haciendo un puchero)

Todos se retiraron excepto paty que lo ayudo a ver el dedo y a vendarlo si era necesario,

-Paty, -si Stear,- podrías hacerme un favor, dime.

-ah no nada , ah si podrías decirle a Doroti que me traiga algo para merendar . pues veras no he comido nada , sonrojándose por que le gruñía el estomago .

. –jajajajja, ahí Stear.

Asi salió de la habitación dejando a Stear, trabajando en la sorpresa que le tendría mañana.

Al día siguiente todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos oficios, Alonso paso por Candy, paty salió a la universidad, Annie busco en un libro de recetas para el próximo evento, Archie se fue a la universidad y Stear planeo todo lo que haría esa noche y repaso los pasos una vez mas, Albert se fue a la oficina junto con George , camino a la universidad Archie iba que se golpeaba la cabeza con el volante del auto, ''no, no podía ir a la universidad, como iba a ir si ni siquiera sabía como pedirle matrimonio. Llego a la mansión iba directo a la biblioteca cuando choco con Stear, -Stear hermano, ten más cuidado, casi me lo haces votar, un hermoso anillo de oro blanco coronado con enorme zafiro, que le hacían pensar en los ojos de Annie .

-Dime Stear que llevas ahí, - yo emm, bueno yoo … llevo una cajita con una nota, una nota…. - Dime hermano es lo que yo creo que es , -pues si Archie voy a pedirle a paty que se case conmigo .

- O Stear , puedes ayudarme no se como pedirle matrimonio a Annie, estoy desesperado, ni siquiera se me ocurre algo,- ahí planearemos que hacer, vamos te mostrare el anillo de paty,- el anillo de paty era de oro como el sol y coronado con un hermoso rubí , que siempre lo hacían pensar en ella.

Ambos chicos iban presumiendo sus anillos cuando por detrás escucharon una carcajada.- que es lo que van presumiendo.

-Tia abuela,- p alidecieron al verla, -nada ,- bueno es que .bueno ,bien emmm ,- dijeron los dos a mismo tiempo enredándose en palabras,

-jajajaj, no saben que decir muchachos , que llevan ahí, pregunto con toda curiosidad , los chicos quisieron arrancar pero enseguida los arrastro hacia la biblioteca, con cara de seriedad les dijo : - que están esperando que no me los han mostrado tengo que darles el visto bueno ustedes piensan que les voy a durar la eternidad he.-dejando a un par de muchachos consternados que de inmediato le mostraron los anillos, - en realidad los felicito por su buen gusto pueden irse.

Horas más tarde Stear y Archie platicaban en su habitación , vamos Stear como le vamos a hacer bueno mira encontré esta carta, no dice de quien es ni para quien solo se que estaba en uno de los libros que están en la biblioteca.

-YA SE,-dijo Archie todo emocionando -la dividiremos en partes iguales ahí que contar cuantos párrafos tiene y lo dividimos en partes iguales y las juntamos a ambas en la casita del árbol, -mmm dijo Stear no suena mal, pero ¿qué comida le gusta a las chicas?, - que tal pastas , - pero Archie tu eres el fanático por las pastas, -bueno por algo se empieza sobre todo si es con boloñesa, - bueno ve en busca de Doroti y dile que necesitamos y que lo ponga en una cesta yo dividiré los párrafos haber que sale de ahí, -bueno, sí tu lo dices, -nos vemos en media hora, eso espero

Oye, oye, oye, Stear contratamos mariachis, como sabes en una de esas, bueno Archie, pero eso corre por tu cuenta, -esta bien , se despidieron cada uno a lo suyo, dividió la carta en ocho párrafos y compartieron el ultimo cada uno escribió la nota y la dejaron bajo la puerta.

Así paso la tarde y la noche llego luego cada una de las chicas se dirigió a sus habitaciones, al entrar se encontraron con una nota

_**Querida Paty:**_

_**Lo que solo nos ha de importar, será el amor que nos entreguemos, te amo y no deseo más que tu amor sincero y sin importar las opiniones de los demás, te amo y solo me basta tu mirada y tu sonrisa para ser feliz.**_

_**Busca a Anita en la escalera ella te dará otro sobre.**_

_**Pd. Solo sé que te quiero. **_

Luego a Annie le toco abrió la puerta de su habitación y callo la nota

**Querida Annie:**

Quiero volver a tocar tus alas, sentir que son mías nuevamente , que no importa nuestro color de piel , ni la forma de nuestros ojos, ni el tamaño de nuestra nariz, ni el apodo que nos tengamos.

Busca a Sara, ella te dara la siguiente nota.

**Nota 2 **

**Paty:**

Te amo, por todo lo que das y demuestras, te amo, por todo aquello que guardas dentro de ti, porque desde el primer momento en el que te bese supe que estaría junto a ti.

Pd. Busca a margarita ella te dara la siguiente nota.

-Archie, habrán llegado, habrán encontrado las notas las seguirán al pie de la letra, estoy nervioso y si no quieren casarse,- ya calma te Stear, que me pones nervioso.

Mientras que en la mansión las chicas seguían con el juego impuesto por los chicos llego el turno de Annie

Nota 2

Querida Annie:

Te amo, y cada vez que siento tu respiración cerca se estremece mi cuerpo, que solo quiere sentir tu cuerpo cerca de él de él.

Pd. Busca a samanta ella de entregara la siguiente nota.

Asi corrieron las chicas de un lado a otro.

**Nota 3**

**Paty:**

te amo, y jamás **abandonare**, y menos tus ilusiones , no solo porque te haga la promesa, de estar junto a ti en las buenas y las malas.

**Pd: busca a Ignacia ella te dará la siguiente nota.**

NOTA 3

Annie:

Te amo, por todo lo que das y demuestras, te amo, por todo aquello que guardas dentro de ti, porque desde el primer momento en el que te bese supe que estaría junto a ti.

PD : Busca a Guillermina ella te entregara la siguiente nota.

**Nota 4**

**Paty:**

te amo, y jamás **abandonare**, y menos tus ilusiones , no solo porque te haga la promesa, de estar junto a ti en las buenas y las malas

Busca a Doroti ella te entregara la siguiente nota

Nota 4

Annie:

Siempre estaré contigo, es una promesa , hasta que algún día la muerte llegue a separarnos, y aun que así fuera seré feliz porque estuve con la persona que amo y amare , incluso en la eternidad.

Busca a Doroti ella te entregara la ultima nota.

Las chicas antes de llegar donde Doroti, chocaron - Paty, -Annie,-¿qué haces?- dijeron las dos al unisonó,-bueno- es que, bueno, seguiste las notas, si ¿y tu?,- también ahora busco a Doroti,- si qué casualidad, yo también la busco Stear me dejo una nota.

¡Doroti!, exclamaron las chicas al verla, -te buscábamos, tomen aquí tienen los últimos sobres, también me dieron esto, una rosa roja para cada una, además de dijeron que les dijera que las esperaban en la casa del árbol en media hora

Santo dios estamos atrasadas Annie.

Subieron a cambiarse de ropa para luego dirigirse a la casa del árbol,pero antes miraron la nota que decía

**Nota 5**

**Paty:**

Sabes y sí me llegaran a preguntar o quizás si me llegaran hacer escoger entre mi vida y tú.

Escojo mi vida, ¿sabes por qué?, porque mi vida eres tú, mi amor y sin ti no sería nada ni siquiera lo que ves.

Solo me resta decir que te amo demasiado.

**Nota 5**

**Annie**

Sabes y sí me llegaran a preguntar o quizás si me llegaran hacer escoger entre mi vida y tú.

Escojo mi vida, ¿sabes por qué?, porque mi vida eres tú, mi amor y sin ti no sería nada ni siquiera lo que ves.

Solo me resta decir que te amo demasiado.

Se dirigieron a la casa del árbol donde dos chicos las estaban esperando

-oh, paty que hermosa te vez, -gracias, -respondió ella tímidamente, ella llevaba un vestido ajustado en el busto hasta las caderas de un tono beige, con su cabello tomado con una coleta dejando a relucir su hermosos ojos marrones y su cuello, mientras que Annie llevaba un vestido celeste, ajustado en el busto hasta las caderas con un lazo blanco en la cintura con su cabello tomado en un chongo, Annie que hermosa te vez, gracias respondió tímidamente

- cenamos,- preguntaron ambos chicos, asi paso la cena para ambas parejas entre risas y anécdotas, cuando a lo lejos se escucharon guitarras, maracas y violines a la luz de la luna llena.

Nuestro juramento

No puedo verte triste porque me mata  
tu carita de pena; mi dulce amor,  
me duele tanto el llanto que tu derramas  
que se llena de angustia mi corazón.

Yo sufro lo indecible si tu entristeces,  
no quiero que la duda te haga llorar,  
hemos jurado amarnos hasta la muerte  
y si los muertos aman,  
después de muertos amarnos mas.

Si yo muero primero, es tu promesa,  
sobre de mi cadáver dejar caer  
todo el llanto que brote de tu tristeza  
y que todos se enteren de tu querer.

Si tu mueres primero, yo te prometo,  
escribiré la historia de nuestro amor  
con toda el alma llena de sentimiento;  
la escribiré con sangre,  
con tinta sangre del corazon.

-Annie y paty quisieran leer las notas que les mandamos en orden por favor,-las chicas solo asintieron con la cabeza -pero quien empieza, pregunto Annie , -hazlo tu, annie, por favor.

Quiero volver a tocar tus alas, sentir que son mías nuevamente , que no importa nuestro color de piel , ni la forma de nuestros ojos, ni el tamaño de nuestra nariz, ni el apodo que nos tengamos.

Lo que solo nos ha de importar, será el amor que nos entreguemos, te amo y no deseo más que tu amor sincero y sin importar las opiniones de los demás, te amo y solo me basta tu mirada y tu sonrisa para ser feliz.

Te amo, y cada vez que siento tu respiración cerca se estremece mi cuerpo, que solo quiere sentir tu cuerpo cerca de él de él.

Te amo, por todo lo que das y demuestras, te amo, por todo aquello que guardas dentro de ti, porque desde el primer momento en el que te bese supe que estaría junto a ti.

te amo, y jamás **abandonare**, y menos tus ilusiones , no solo porque te haga la promesa, de estar junto a ti en las buenas y las malas.

Siempre estaré contigo, es una promesa , hasta que algún día la muerte llegue a separarnos, y aun que así fuera seré feliz porque estuve con la persona que amo y amare , incluso en la eternidad.

Sabes y sí me llegaran a preguntar o quizás si me llegaran hacer escoger entre mi vida y tú.

Escojo mi vida, ¿sabes por qué?, porque mi vida eres tú, mi amor y sin ti no sería nada ni siquiera lo que ves.

Solo me resta decir que te amo demasiado.

-oh que hermosa carta,- dijeron las chicas al unisonó,

Verán chicas quisiéramos preguntarles algo, -arrodillándose ante su pareja

-Annie, se que hemos pasado por malos momentos gracias a mi culpa pero es momento de dejar eso en el pasado, yo solo quisiera que aceptaras ser parte de mi vida, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo, Annie tu quisieras ser mi esposa, -oh Archie , mmmmm no lo sé.

-solo con una condición, - ¿cuál?- que no te andes besuqueando con cualquier mujer ni mucho menos que la mires, - oh Annie te lo prometo pero por favor dame una respuesta,- abalanzándose sobre él le dijo:

-Acepto. -Coloco un anillo de oro blanco, coronado con un zafiro en aquel dedo anular sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

''Llego tu momento Stear'', Paty lamento haberte lastimado, lamento haber hecho que calleras en depresión por mi causa, pero cree me cuando te digo que cada día lo hare diferente cada día te enamorare nuevamente cada día estaré ahí para motivarte a seguir viviéndola mi lado y no tendrás ni una queja de mi parte, estos días, meses y años sin ti fueron terribles y agónicos lo único que deseaba era tenerte en mis brazos y poderte decir que te amo.

Dime Patricia O'Brien aceptas hacerte cargo de esta cabeza llena de inventos locos aceptas pasar cada día atada a un hombre que llora por las noches pidiendo clemencia para vivir , aceptas a este hombre que desea darnos una oportunidad para ser feliz

-oh Stear acepto. Abrió la cajita musical saco el anillo, de oro dorado coronado por un rubí y lo deslizo por el dedo anular. sintiéndose amado y dichoso por la ,ujer que tenía en frente

Asi sellaron el compromiso a la luz de la luna llena.

Mientras que en el hospital santa Juana una enfermera corría de un lado a otro hasta que la interrumpieron.

Señorita White, podría hablar con usted…

Continuara…

Jajajaj mas vale tarde que nunca en realidad debo dar miles de agradecimientos a violetta Sullivan me has ayudado a mejorar mucho a mi lady (sol mañanero) gracias, clau gracias igual por todo y mi Fridita te quiero mucho espero te guste y sea de tu agrado Nelly igual po, haber si te gusta blackcat 2010.

Gracias a todas si se me escapa alguna háganmelo saber

Espero sus reviwes comentarios acotaciones sugerencias de todo un poquito


	13. xiii recobrando mi vida

Lo siento me puse a cotorriar con unas amigas no volverá a pasar :P

**XIII. Recobrando mi vida.**

-Señorita White, podría hablar con usted,- resonó aquella voz tan peculiar, de mala gana se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una rosa blanca y enorme sonrisa blanca, - Christopher Rockefeller, - m… no lo sé, que podría hablar yo con usted , además como sé yo que no es otro de sus trucos para intentar aprovecharse de mí.

-bueno Candy no puedo culparte por pensar mal de mí solo vine porque deseo una segunda oportunidad, como amigo, tienes tiempo para conversar,- la noche estaba tranquila en el hospital así que no habría problema en entablar una conversación con el sin ningún problema . verás Candy no es muy extenso lo que tengo que decirte creo que no te robare muchos minutos de tu valioso tiempo , veras la propiciosa e inapropiada golpiza que dio Granchester me ha dejado muy en claro que eres una persona muy importante para todos los cuales te relacionas.

-jajaja bueno pues es paliza te la habías ganado con creces, - haciendo una mueca y guiñándole el ojo,- verá señorita White comprendí que usted no es el tipo de chica que creía además no es el tipo de persona que cree a primera vista ,además míreme no le da pena como me dejo ese tipo de Granchester.-Bueno no es mi culpa que usted se mereciera lo que le hizo Terry además quien le manda a estar acosándome de esa manera, no piensa en lo mal que me hacía sentir.

-Em , lo siento señorita White, no lo pensé ,fui impulsivo, lo siento mucho, bueno señorita seria tan amable de concederme un poco de su valioso tiempo, -pues verá señor Rockefeller estoy de turno pero en 15 segundos entrare en mi horario de descanso , si gusta esperarme , -Claro ningún problema. * En el transcurso durante todo ese tiempo Cris espero a Candy en el pasillo del hospital.

Mientras que en una mansión Niel Legan subía a su carro a toda velocidad parecía alma que se le lleva el alma, tratando de llegar al hospital cuando llego , vio a Candy con un tipo, -''como se atreve esa huérfana, a estar con ese tipo'', mientras que a unos pasos se encontraba Candy con Cris,

- bueno señor Rockefeller dígame soy todo oídos, -muy bien entonces vamos a la cafetería . *Mientras que unos ojos marrones observaban a la pareja dirigirse a la cafetería , los vio sentarse y se sentó en la mesa de enfrente observando que hacían, comenzando a aclararse la garganta, Rockefeller comenzó a hablar, -vera señorita White, he recibido un telegrama , me han llamado desde Francia , necesitan de mi ayuda , puesto que aun están en el tedioso proceso de reconstrucción , necesitan un arquitecto que ayude a restaurar varios de los edificios dañados por la guerra y tengo que irme hoy , cuento solo con unas horas solamente para que mi tren salga a Nueva York, mi barco zarpa en 5 días más, por eso he venido señorita White, he venido a disculparme con usted debido a que he sido un estúpido con mis actitudes de acoso continuo que tuve con usted, -*mientras unos ojos marrones observaban a la joven pareja beber un sorbo de café.

-Vera señorita Candy;

-Candy, solamente puesto que seremos amigos,

-Oh! Candy, gracias por la oportunidad que me estas brindando, créeme que no te decepcionare, mira Candy este es un obsequio para ti ,*era una cajita de terciopelo negro que dentro tenía, una cadena de oro blanco con un dije de un colibrí de esmeralda, similar a los ojos de Candy, veras Candy son dos colibrís, mi madre nos dio dos colibrís ,uno a cada uno.

Inicio del Flash back

-Cris , Marc, donde están , gritaba Claudia, al ver que su marido había salido a las oficinas , ella quería que sus hijos fueran hombres de bien pero debido a que John Rockefeller jamás les había permitido acercarse mucho a ella diciéndoles que ellos debían ser hombres y ver que a las mujeres no les faltara nada pero solo estaban ahí para ''satisfacer sus necesidades de hombre'' no era más que un déspota la golpeaba a más no poder y la violaba después de golpearla. Pero eso no importaba ella era una mujer fuerte , valiente , generosa y muy bondadosa , para ella solo importaban sus dos trocitos de cielo, un día llego a su habitación con dos cajas de terciopelo y se las mostro luego se sentó en la mecedora y les pidió que fueran hacia ella y les dijo:

-Queridos míos, tengo un presente que hacerles , y abrió las cajas mostrando las cadenas con los dijes, tengo una historia que contarles, esta historia me la conto mi madre y a ella se la conto su nana que venia de México.

Los mayas, más viejos y sabios, cuentan que los dioses crearon todas las cosas de la Tierra. Y a cada animal, a cada árbol y a cada piedra le encargaron un trabajo. Pero, cuando ya habían terminado, notaron que no había nadie encargado de llevar los deseos y los pensamientos de un lado a otro.

Como ya no tenían barro ni maíz para hacer otro animal, tomaron una piedra de jade y tallaron una flecha. Era una flecha muy chiquita. Cuando estuvo lista, soplaron sobre ella y la flechita salió volando. Ya no era una flechita, porque estaba viva.

Los dioses, habían hecho un colibrí.

Era tan frágil y tan ligero el colibrí que podía acercarse a las flores más delicadas sin mover uno solo de sus pétalos. Sus plumas brillaban bajo el sol como gotas de lluvia y reflejaban todos los colores.

Entonces los hombres trataron de atrapar al pájaro precioso para adornarse con sus plumitas.

Los dioses se enojaron y ordenaron: "si alguien lo atrapa, el colibrí morirá".

Por eso, nunca nadie ha visto un colibrí en una jaula ni en la mano de un hombre.

Así, el misterioso y delicado pajarillo puedo hacer tranquilo su trabajo: llevar de aquí para allá los pensamientos de los hombres. Si te desean un bien, él te trae el deseo; si te desean un mal, él también te lo trae.

Si un colibrí vuela alrededor de tu cabeza, no lo toques. El tomará tu deseo y lo llevará a los otros; piensa bien y desea cosas buenas para todos. Por algo pasa el colibrí por tu camino; puede ser por bien…o puede ser por mal.

Por eso queridos míos cuando encuentren una persona que les haga enmendar su vida y llevarla por el buen camino denle el colibrí en señal de amistad. Este es para que lo regalen los otros están guardados en la mi caja fuerte.

**Sin decir más salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la suya, sabía que esto ocasionaría su muerte pero sin más lo hizo, quizás la próxima semana igual la encontrarían muerta quien sabia, ****lentamente se fue deteriorando , sus hijos veían a la muerte asomándose en los grises ojos de su madre, prométanme que no serán como su padre.**

**Fin del flash back.**

-¡Oh! Qué hermoso es,*aquella voz lo hizo sacar de su ensoñación, -veras Candy no ahí en el mundo mejor persona que tu para tenerlo, mi mamá estaría feliz de que tu lo tuvieras ella era una mujer muy bella y buena. Me enseñaste que me estaba desviando del camino que mi madre trazo para mi, Gracias!

Niel salió corriendo a toda prisa sin terminar de escuchar la conversación a contarle a Elisa todo lo que había visto.

-Póntelo por favor, mi tren sale hoy a las nueve me encantaría que fueras a despedirme, y nuevamente gracias, debo irme debo arreglar mis maletas antes de irme, ! oh¡ Cris muchas gracias,-Te escribiré Candy para contarte como va todo.

Se despidieron, mientras veía a su nuevo amigo alejarse , contemplaba el colibrí que le había obsequiado este, lo sostenía en una de sus manos contemplando el bello color y la forma de este , hasta qye recordó donde estaba y que ya era tiempo de volver a sus labores, mientras que Candy seguía en su turno había un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo que ocupaba la gran mayoría de sus pensamientos , '' como lo extrañaba, como deseaba besarlo y tenerlo cerca jamás había pensado ni siquiera sentido que podía extrañar a alguien con tal necesidad'', se había pasado rápido el tiempo y había llegado la hora de terminar el turno, mientras que Natalie,-Candy, Candy despierta, *aquella voz la saco de su ensoñación con el ceño fruncido le dijo:-¿Qué?, -el turno ha terminado,-¡oh¡ Natalie como lo siento discúlpame no te debí hablar así, luego escucho las carcajadas de sus compañeras y sintió como el color se le subió a las mejillas, roja de vergüenza se retiro al camerino a cambiarse de ropa ,no sin antes preguntarle a Natalie,-Natalie, Natalie, pudiste mandar el telegrama,- Si , Candy ya lo envié debe estar esperándote tu príncipe fuera del hospital, -¡OH! Muchas gracias Natalie.

Salio del hospital y ahí lo encontró, se dirigió a el a toda prisa sin hacer el menor ruido lo abrazo por la espalda,-Te extrañe demasiado, hemos estado muy distanciados, con las cosas que han pasado, mamá no nos deja ni un momento a solas,* dándose vuelta la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo asía su cuerpo y le respondió:

-Lo sé princesa, pero ahora estamos aquí, debemos disfrutar el momento,

Se montaron en el auto y Candy le conto lo que había sucedido con Cris Rockefeller, y todo lo que había sucedido en el transcurso de la semana , el por su parte hizo lo mismo,-¿Albert?

-Dime Princesa, tu crees que podamos ir a despedir a Cris, se va y quizás no lo volvamos a ver en un largo tiempo,

-Lo sé princesa, si quieres ir , no veo que haya problema alguno, además las asperezas están limadas entre ustedes, dime ¿que turno tienes hoy?

-No, tengo tres días de descanso comenzando con hoy.

-excelente, vamos o llegaras tarde a despedirte de Rockefeller.

-Adiós Cris,

-Adiós Candy, cuídate y se feliz, gritaba con la mano alzada en señal de saludo.

Mientras que en la mansión Legan, Elisa escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su hermano , -esto no quedara así, maldita huérfana, hasta cuando aprenderá, que este no es su lugar , su lugar es con los sirvientes, jajajajaj, * reían los dos hermanos.

-Niel prepara el auto debemos hacer una visita,

Niel, poniendo cara de interrogación pregunto a su hermana,

-se puede saber a ¿Quién demonios vamos a ver?

-A la maldita huérfana esa, que se atreve a usurpar un lugar que no le corresponde .

Mientras iban camino a la mansión Elisa planeaba disipar todo su veneno sobre Candy.

-Tía abuela , que gusto me da verla aquí

-no puedo decir lo mismo Elisa, después de como has tratado a Candy's y el veneno que has tratado de disipar en mi , no puedo decir lo mismo de tu persona.

Elisa quedando atónita ante la respuesta de Elroy se iba marchando cuando vio a la causante de todas sus desgracias, se fue directo hacia ella y le dio una bofetada,

-como te atreves a usurpar un lugar que no te corresponde, un lugar que le pertenece a una dama , no a una vulgar sirvienta como tu, *iba a bofetearla otra vez cuando escucho,

-No destiles, tanto veneno elisa no valla a ser que un día de estos te muerdas la lengua y te envenenes,

Cuando se giro para ver quien era que le había tomado la muñeca con tanta violencia y agresividad se topo con unos ojos verdes,

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana , ella si es una dama , no como tu que abortas niños…

Elisa palideció ante el comentario de Alonso, Candy quedo en shok, y la tía abuela casi se desmaya.

Elisa salió corriendo de la mansión Andrew.

Mientras que en la clínica feliz , se encontraban Albert Kennedy y el doctor Martin,

-Dime Jonás Martín como puedes saber o estar seguro de que Candy es mi hija legitima.

-Pues veras he estado incursionando en una nueva rama de la medicina , y en la sangre ahí patrones que revelan ciertas cosas que me estas preguntando en estos momentos , este descubrimiento de lo debo a un amigo en Austria que me envio uno que otro informe claro no es cien por ciento seguro pero te doy mi vida a cambio que Candy es tu hija.

- sigamos celebrando querido amigo , hasta que las velas no ardan

Mientras tanto en el hogar de pony

-Señorita Pony, señorita Pony

-Que sucede hermana María , nuestra pequeña tiene tres días libres , pero el señor William lo convertirá en una semana, vendrán a Lakewood.

-es una excelente noticia hermana María, recuerda aquel fatídico día.

-como no recordarlo, gracias a Dios que llegamos a tiempo, quizás que habría pasado con Candy si no llegamos en ese momento.

**Inicio del flash back**

-telegrama de William Albert Andrew.

Hermanas necesitamos que viajen urgentes a chicago

George las estará esperando.

Sin mas que hacer llamaron a Tom y Jimmy para que se hicieran cargo de los niños del hogar quizás les tomaría un poco de tiempo volver asi que dejaron a los dos muchachos ya hechos hombres de buena fe que cuidaran a sus demás hermanos y así partieron rumbo a la estación,

Al llegar George las esperaba con cara de preocupación , así que amabas mujeres se desesperaron y preguntaron por su pequeña, George no tuvo mas remedio que contarle que Candy estaba hospitalizada con riesgo de una pulmonía.

Ambas mujeres sin tiempo que perder , le dijeron a George que las llevara al hospital que ellas sabían que hacer .

**Fin del flash back.**

-que felicidad nuestra pequeña pronto estará con nosotras

Continuara ….

Lo siento me atrase espero les guste este capitulo no es muy largo pero espero que les guste xD me duele el traserode estar sentada escribiendo

Jeje

Gracias chicas por su calido recibimiento

Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, no olviden que las levo en mi corazoncito :D

Besitos bye


	14. La verdad de Elisa

**La envida, la soberbia y la amargura, son un mal presagio de la vida, la vida es agridulce, recuerda siempre que la vida es hermosa por el simple hecho de vivir**

**Antes que nada he de decir que este capitulo tiene escenas aptas para mayores de edad , si usted opina que no desea leerlo absténgase, su lenguaje no es vulgar pero representa el acto sexual y un poco harto de dramatismo.**

**Agradecerle a Stear' girls, por sis consejos además mi mas sincero agradecimiento a violetta Sullivan, lady lyuva, friditas: ahora no me comi la ''s'' a todas las demás por leer este pequeño invento. **

**XIV. La verdad de Elisa.**

Elisa salió corriendo de la mansión , y tras ella salió Niel asombrado por el simple hecho de que quizás habría sido tío.

-¿Abortaste?.

-No, no es cierto, yo jamás haría eso, por quien me tomas, además , jamás le haría daño a alguien de mi familia sé que he obrado mal, pero no es para que pienses que podría abortar, jamás le haría daño a alguien de mi sangre, no puedes pensar eso Niel.

-bueno, entonces, he de darte el beneficio de la duda.

-imbécil.

Salieron de la mansión, en el transcurso del viaje no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal. Al llegar a la mansión Legan, Elisa bajo corriendo del carro para adentrarse en la mansión directo a su habitación destrozando todo lo que había a su paso, grito, pataleo y lloro una vez más , una vez ya tranquila , mando a llamar a la mucama y le dio ordenes explicitas de llevarle 4 botellas de licor, 2 de vino , una de champagne y una de coñac, y le dijo a la mucama ,-ve a la casa Andrew, dile a Candy que necesito que venga , es urgente.

La mucama partió rápidamente , dejando a una Elisa envuelta en sus pensamientos , pensando en que quizás ''Alonso jamás la perdonaría'', aun así se arriesgo pensando en que la pecosa tenía un gran corazón, en eso jamás se equivocaría.

Mientras tanto Albina camina rumbo a la mansión lo mas rápido posible estaba en la entrada cuando el mayordomo, le dio paso,- Buenos días señor, busco a la señorita Candy,*el mayordomo chasqueo los dedos y apareció, otra mucama,-la señorita desea hablar con la señorita Candy, disculpe de ¿ dónde viene?,- pues vera , vengo de la mansión Legan,- está bien señorita no le cortaremos la cabeza por venir de allí , pero quizás la señorita no desee hablar con usted.* dicho caso era ''realmente seria eso posible'', pensó,- No, no creo la señorita es de buen corazón por favor dígale que es urgente. Sin más la mucama se marcho dejando al mayordomo y la criada , en la planta baja , dirigiéndose al dormitorio de Candy, la mucama salió satisfecha por poder trasmitirle el mensaje a Candy, luego se dirigió hacia la mucama diciéndole que podía ir a conversar con la señ mucama subió los escalones nerviosa, no sabía que debía decirle, la señorita Elisa había enviado por ella, no se dio cuenta como había subido aquellos escalones, y se encontraba fuera de la habitación , llamo dos veces,- adelante,* dijo Candy que se encontraba cepillando su sedoso cabello, ''parecían hilos de oro '',fue su primer pensamiento,'' realmente era hermosa'', fue el segundo, y por último se dijo esa es la razón por la cual el jefe del clan no había sentado cabeza el andaba tras de ella'', fue lo último que pensó para poder reunir el coraje que necesitaba y poder decirle a la señorita , que su señorita la había mandado a buscar, sabía que podía enfrentarse a un no como respuesta pero estaba dispuesta hasta suplicar.

-Señorita Candy,

-sí,*''cielos hasta la voz es hermosa pensó''.

-Disculpe señorita Candy, la señorita Elisa me pidió venir por usted está demasiado mal mi señorita, creo que usted es la única capaz de sacarla del error que va a cometer, por favor démonos prisa.

-espere, ¿ usted dijo Elisa?, -si eso es lo que he dicho.

-¿Está usted segura de eso?

- esa es la razón por la cual estoy acá,

-ah, pues entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, déjame coger la chamarra y nos vamos.

Iban bajando los escalones cuando escucharon una voz familiar.

-¡Candis!,

-Si, TAMI. * por alguna razón había decidido llamarla así, reunía todo lo que ella significaba para ella(Tami= Tía Abuela madre ideal)

TAMI, resoplo Madame Elroy, -sí tami, *repitió Candy una vez que llegue se lo explicare, estamos en las escaleras y no podemos gritarnos no es digno de una dama como usted dice,

-muy bien Candys tu ganas, pero debes volver antes de la cena ya que William y los demás estaremos esperándote.

Sin mas se retiro a su habitación pensando en que.

''-esta muchacha un día de estos terminara matándome''.

Mientras caminaban rumbo hacia la mansión Legan, unos ojos azules le observaban atentos a cada uno de sus pasos.

-¿cómo se llama?,-yo!, mi nombre es Magnolia,

-Oh, ya veo mucho gusto Magnolia.

No se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la mansión,-sigame señorita Candy la señorita Elisa la espera en su habitación.

Toc, toc.

-Adelante

-Señorita Elisa, la señorita Candy está aquí, como usted lo ha solicitado, con permiso.

-suyo, dijo Elisa con toda frivolidad.

Una vez que la mucama hubo dado paso a Candy Elisa se arrojo a ella llorando.

Candy, yo sé que no soy la excelente persona , que en mi vida no he hecho otra cosa más que hacerte sufrir y provocarte humillaciones pero es que esto va a un mas, yo solo quería humillarte para así poder sentirme mejor y superior a alguien cuando en mi interior estaba llena de inseguridades, llena de rabia y de dolor que tenía que desquitarme con alguien, jamás pensé que serias la hermana de mi adorado Alonso.

Así inicio la historia.

Inicio de Flash Back:

-Eduardo apresúrate, no vez que se me hace tarde, tengo que llegar pronto a la mansión, ni siquiera se por qué vine a Escocía.

-señorita desea algo mas,

(signo de desprecio)- y se puede obtener algo más acaso.

-no lo se señorita, *dijo humillado.

-Muy bien Eduardo vámonos , espera necesito algo de beber espérame aquí, si quieres ve a comer algo, no quiero que mueras de hambre. Si no después quien me llevara a la mansión, no seas soso Eduardo.

Jajaja quien se fijaría en alguien como tú, jajajaj se fue riendo ''pobre iluso''.

Al entrar a la cafetería , choco con una persona que derramo sobre su hermoso vestido beige su café.

-Estúpido!, mira por dónde vas,* pero al momento de levantar la vista se topo con dos esmeraldas preocupadas ,- lo siento, discúlpame, no fue mi intensión, si gusta puedo reponerle su hermoso vestido en realidad, iba my distraído como siempre, discúlpeme mi nombre es Alonso Kennedy, hijo del prestigiado abogado Albert Kennedy.

-OH!, ya veo , no, no se preocupe, en todo caso no me gusta mucho el vestido, pero creo que la mancha de café no saldrá, decía apenada.

-si usted gusta, puede enviarlo a la casa que esta en la esquina, la señora es muy buena lavandera y seguro le quitara la mancha no se preocupe por el pago yo lo liquidare señorita,

-Elisa, mi nombre es Elisa Legan.

-Bueno Elisa entonces que dices, lo siento debo irme -espera deseas que te lleve, tengo mi carro afuera.

-No, gracias tengo a mi chofer esperando, gracias.

Ese fue su primer encuentro.

-Señorita ha llegado un ramo de rosas para usted - póngalo en un florero.

-Señorita viene con una nota

-Haber

_**Por Favor Disculpame,**_

**Te invito a cenar paso por ti a las 8**

_**Alonso Kennedy.**_

Así transcurrieron los días, Alonso conocía a Elisa y Elisa conocía a Alonso, cada día era una nueva experiencia para ambos, Elisa fue cambiando su arrogancia, por un poco de humildad, tras transcurrir los días, se transformaron en meses .

Alonso y Elisa estaban enamorados, hasta que una noche Alonso pidió matrimonio a Elisa .

Era muy pronto pero esta dichosa acepto gustosa la proposición simple de Alonso a la luz de las velas en un cálido restorán, cerca de un lago en Escocia

No muy concluido por muchas personas fino y elegante al cual solo podía ir lo mejor de lo mejor de la sociedad.

El se arrodillo y pidió su mano,

-Elisa, no tengo mucho dinero , solo tengo un corazón y unas manos firmes para trabajar, unas cuantas tierras que con mucho esfuerzo hemos comprado con mi padre, pero mis sentimientos son fieles, son dirigidos únicamente a ti. ¿Qué contestas?

-Alonso si me lo hubieras propuesto hace ocho meses atrás , te habría rechazado, pero me he dado cuenta que a tu lado el bien material, no hace falta , no me importan las joyas he descubierto que hay cosas más importantes, ahora me doy cuenta de lo que decían mis primos , lamentablemente no lo supe valorar a tiempo pero estando contigo nada importa más que tu y yo juntos ''Te Amo Alonso''

-y yo a ti mi cielo.

Sin saber que unos ojos celosos los observaban a lo lejos, sin saber que pensaba en separarlos como diera lugar no importaba quien saliera perjudicado.

la noche aun era joven, y los jóvenes amantes deseaban demostrarse su amor, Alonso la llevo a su casa y antes de poder hacer o decir algo Alonso la tomo de sus manos y la jalo hacia el, estampando sus labios sobre los de ella comenzando suavemente a acariciarlos, luego con la punta de la lengua haciendo que le la muchacha abriera un poco su lengua para explorar su interior y así beber el suave néctar de sus labios no fue ahí , donde se detuvo, luego comenzó a estrecharla más y cada vez mas entre sus brazos ,no se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaban dentro de la mansión , Alonso cargo a Elisa hasta llegar a su alcoba, dando una suave patada entro, la tendió sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, bajando por su cuello hasta sus pechos, comenzó a besar suavemente haciendo que la muchacha de arqueara, lentamente comenzó a acariciarle los bordes del vestido, para luego desabrochar cada botón seguido por una serie de besos húmedos desatando, así la pasión y lujuria de ambos jóvenes, ella inexperta y el estaba a punto de convertirla en mujer , si darse cuenta llego al último botón, luego siguió con el corpiño, no había prenda que un hombre detestara mas que el corpiño y el brasier de una mujer, a así con manos hábiles se deshizo de él, desatando así la pasión de la muchacha, comenzó a acariciar uno de sus senos con una mano y con la otra la atrajo más hacia él, era la primera vez que haría el amor , no quería dañarla así que primero la prepararía, comenzó a excitarla hacerla gemir lamiendo cada parte de su cuerpo rozando con sus yemas cada parte sensible de Elisa , provocando que gimiera de placer provocándole el primer orgasmo luego metió la mano de su ropa interior, estaba lista para sentirlo, y el estaba listo para sentirla, totalmente suya quito la ropa y lentamente fue penetrándola hasta llegar al límite que la despojaría de su virginidad.

De una sola envestida le arranco la virginidad provocando una mueca de dolor lo siento querida esto pasara pronto lo prometo, espero unos minutos para que ella se acostumbrara a la invasión y juntos comenzaron la danza rítmica , de amor entre los cuerpos sellando su promesa fiel de amor y matrimonio.

Agotados de tanto placer , sus ojos fueron cerrándoseles, hasta que llego la mañana los suaves rayos del sol despertaron a Alonso , quien despertó a su joven e inexperta amante entre besos y un juego de caricias para volver a amarse nuevamente, primero se levanto Alonso , a ducharse, luego se levanto Elisa y al levantarse noto aquella mancha indudable de su pureza, rápidamente saco la sabanas que cubrían su cama y llamo a Samantha,- necesito que cambies mi cama, lo antes posible, -Sí señorita.

Sin mas se fue a duchar para estar aseada para tomar el desayuno.

así transcurrieron los días, que se convirtieron en semanas siguiendo la misma rutina de amarse cuando querían , hasta que un día Elisa se sintió mal, su periodo menstrual , no le había llegado y peor aun su cuerpo le dolía, sus pechos estaban mas sensibles que nunca sin ninguna razón lógica se ponía a llorar, su vientre le dolía condenadamente, y cada vez que comía lo devolvía, así fue como Alonso fue en busca de ayuda médica, encontró a un joven médico, si su diagnostico era acertado, Elisa estaba en cinta, Alonso muy feliz observaba a Elisa.

-Padres!, seremos padres, amor seremos padres.

-Lo escuche cielo, seremos padres con una radiante sonrisa, el médico vio como se encontraba Elisa, así que le receto, unas vitaminas, y unos jugos especiales, le dijo que durante 3 meses más tendría nauseas si es que no le duraban todo el embarazo, tenía que descansar Alonso cuido de ella noche tras noche , día tras día, pero en tres meses tendría que regresar a América , pero sabía que Elisa no soportaría el viaje no sabía qué hacer, trato de retrasar su viaje lo mas que pudo para cuidar de ella pero fue imposible, ya elisa contaba con 7 meses de embarazo, una mañana temprano Alonso tiro la bomba.

-Elisa , debo volver a América, por motivos de trabajo, no puedo quedarme , desearías que viajaras conmigo, pero por tu bien , es mejor que no lo hagas.

-No puedes pedirme eso, tampoco puedes decirme que te irás dentro de poco , eso quiere decir que dentro de poco, te irás para olvidarte de mí y de tu hijo, me mentiste , me engañaste ahora te vas a los brazos de la otra que tienes en América, se alejo entre sollozos.

Alonso triste, por la discusión termino de beber su café y salió de la mansión, subió a su carro y se alejo, su barco salía en 3 horas tenia los minutos contados para abordar el Mauritania, mientras que Elisa, lloraba a mares, el día se nublo y comenzó a llover, Samantha , entro corriendo y le dijo:

-señorita, señorita, el joven tuvo un accidente

-un accidente….

Corrió desesperada, dado que la vida de su amado estaba en peligro dio un paso en falso y rodo por las escaleras , Samantha escondida de los demás dio un puntapié al vientre de Elisa ,haciendo que esta involuntariamente se retorciera y lanzara u grito que asusto a todos los presentes que corrieron a socorrerla, debieron llamar a la partera y adelantar el parto, el bebe nació muerto, Elisa pidió a un sacerdote bautizarlo y dar por zanjada la vida que vivió junto a Alonso, puesto que no sabía si algún día volvería no pensaba en quedarse en la mansión , por mucho tiempo….

Fin del flash back….

-pues así fue como paso todo aquel bebe fue una nena, de cabellos rubios y pecas en el rostro cabello ondulado y el solo hecho de observarte, me amarga Candy, esa es otra de las razones por la cual te odio , me recuerdas tanto a Alonso, jamás ha sido mi intensión dañarte tanto Candy, es solo que los celos y la envida me corrompieron y me deje maquinar por ellos, ni aun así merecías ser tratada con respeto, lo siento Candy.

-Hablare con Alonso seguro de que entenderá,

-Quizás mas aun no lo creo así, le metieron en la cabeza que aborte a nuestro hijo después de aquel accidente Samantha desapareció, debió ser ella quien manipulo la mente de Alonso.

Quizás ya tenga una vida hecha, es un buen hombre.

-Oh Elisa, tu no eres una mala chica, quizás un poco , bueno muy arrogante , cruel caprichosa pero en el fondo eres buena.

-Quizás Candy.

-Vamos Elisa, Tami, tiene una sorpresa que enseñarnos quizás los chicos ya le pidieron matrimonio a las chicas , vamos a la cena.

-Estás segura la tía abuela quizás no quiera verme, por el alboroto que arme

-Ja,ja tami es muy buena seguro no te dira nada, además vamos que se nos ase tarde, salieron de la mansión iban caminando , cuando se toparon con un par de ojos verdes observándolas,

-¿Las llevo?,

-Por favor, ya que nos queda un tanto lejos ,*guiñando un ojo a Elisa.

-Vas a la mansión si , ella nos mando a llamar papa dijo que estaría allá hablando con William, oh ya veo, sabes tami estará feliz de verte hermanito, ya lo creo aun que no tanto cuando vea a cierta persona

-Vamos no seas así , Alonso jamás has tomado una mala decisión dime algo Alonso.

Si claro que lo he hecho, sobre todo con la señorita que vas tras de mi.

Dime Alonso has sabido algo de samantha, después de que la corriste , se fue conmigo, quien crees qe me conto lo del aborto,

-También te conto que me golpeo el vientre cuando rode por las escaleras, que no tuvo piedad, que enterramos a nuestra hija en un mausoleo, que era blanca de cabellos ondulados rubios, por que habría de echarla, no era mi mansión, era de los Andrew, Elisa por dios.

-Aun asi no puedo, disculparte, tampoco puedo prometerte ese amor que te jure, por que me he enamorado de otra mujer.

Elisa se trago sus lagrimas entro digna a la mansión Andrew, dejando a Alonso desconcertado.

-Queridos familiares , amigos, y afortunados, he aquí para presentarles las nuevas buenas de la familia Andrew, nuestros pequeños muchachos han decidido dar el paso mas importante en su vida,se casaran con las hermosas damas presentes, Patricia O´brien, Annie Britter, Y Candy Kennedy Andrew.

Con nuestros queridos Alister Cronwell, Archival Cronwel y William.

Nuestro pariarca.

Elisa no aguanto mas y salió de la habitación para regresar a la mansión mientras que la tía abuela segua hablando y alabando a sus sobrinos.

-tía,* dijo Albert , -queremos casarnos todos juntos ,asi hacer una triple boda, y queremos hacerlo en un plazo minimo de seis meses,

William eso que dices será una locura , ustedes son unos Andrew, y deben comportarse como tal, tami yo opino lo mismo que Albert.

Sin mas discutieron el tema sin darse cuenta que Elisa se había marchado a la mansión legan,

-hermanita , hermandad a la huerfanita

-callate niel estas ebrio.

-Ja, y tu hermana,

-no aun no pero pienso estarlo pronto.

Subió a su recamara saco un papel y una hoja.

Madre:

El mundo no es tal y como tu lo pintas, es cruel, demasiado cruel, he cometido muchos errores de los cuales tu eres participe y culpable, no deseo mas seguir con esta miserable agonia, es triste ver como el mundo de mentiras que has construido para mi se desase en miles de trocitos pequeños, en fin el único modo que tengo para decirte las cosas es un simple papel , espero que me disculpes y que dios se apiade de mi alma quiero que me quemes, y que mis restos descansen al lado de mi hija Melanie, en escosia, en el mausoleo familiar,

Espero que dios algún dia perdone mis actos y mi proceder, sin mas se ahorco en su habitación.

Niel quien iba a burlarse de su hermana , termino volviéndose loco de remate y tuvieron que internarlo en un siquiátrico a afueras de chicago, llamado maria Montessori.

Los rubios lloraron a Elisa y decidieron dar un mes mas en duelo ….

Chicas espero les guste no se … es medio excéntrico similar a mi

xD

bueno mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a quienes me has leído

apapachos para todas y que pasen unas felices fiestas

una feliz navidad y un prospero año


	15. seamos felices

''Engañar no es bueno, menos cuando se piensa en quienes sufren por una abrupta mentira, el corazón se rompe y ya es difícil armarlo cuando se descubre la verdad**.'' **

**XV. Seamos felices.**

Habían ya transcurrido siete fatídicos meses después del funeral de Elisa, el internamiento de niel, la enfermedad de Sara y el casi infarto que le da a Raymond, la familia Legan estaba pasando por un mal momento, a tami se le bajo la presión y todo iba mal, los preparativos iban lentos como tortuga.

Y todos como si nada.

Como si nadie quisiera hacer algo, nada, completamente nada. Alonso hacían tres largos meses se había ido de viaje a Escocia,

Cada día se hundía en sus pensamientos más profundos.

-''¿Por qué la deje sola?, ¿Por qué no me quede con ella?, ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiese salido de la mansión sin antes explicarle bien, lo que sucedía, Dios, porque no la seguí, si aun la amo, no puedo olvidarla. Seguía en su cargo de conciencia, le mentí cuando le dije que no la amaba cuando la amo completamente''.

Caminaba por cementerio ,directo a la tumba de su hija y Elisa, cuando iba acercándose vio la silueta de una mujer alta.

-''será´´, es imposible, se suicido.

Inicio del flashback.

-¿que mas quieres que haga?

Que le ruegue , eso jamás además ni siquiera quiso escucharme le creyó todo a Samatha ella lo ha hecho a propósito, debo crear una nueva huida, sin que me sigan que hare Candy deseo morir en este instante.

Splach, fue lo único que se escucho de parte de Candy, Elisa avergonzada le repitió -¿ qué hare?

Simular mi muerte…

-eso es lo que haras querida le dijo Candy hablemos con Albert ahora mismo.

Fin del flashback.

Mientras que en chicago acababa de bajar del tren una mujer diferente a la que Candy White, había conocido en la escuela de enfermeras de Mary Jane.

-'' He vuelto'', se decía a si misma con voz a sombría y con pesar se decía nuevamente , volvía al hospital, que la había visto partir.

-Flammy, grito Candy, y rápidamente corrió hacia ella, Flammy que gusto tenerte entre nosotras nuevamente.

-Gracias, Candy, pero solo he vuelto por que la guerra ha terminado y no tengo nada más que hacer por allá, además están en medio de un caos total , solo por eso he vuelto al santa Juana.

-Bueno no importa , cuales hayan sido tus motivos lo importante es que estas aquí ,* la abrazo efusivamente.

-No te equivoques Candy, pronto me iré, así que no te ilusiones con que me quedare.

-puedo recomendarte un lugar en especial, se que te va a gustar se llama Lakewood es muy tranquilo y especial.

Mientras que en Lakewood, cierto vaquero se encontraba triste por la repentina enfermedad que había atacado a su padre el señor Stevens del rancho, al parecer la gripa se había quedado en su cuerpo y no quería dejarlo, necesitaba una enfermera fuerte capaz de hacer que su padre entrara en razón pensaba en cada momento en ''Candy''.

Así en la mañana siguiente tomo el tren que lo llevaría a Chicago

A la mañana siguiente:

-Lo siento Thomas, nunca lo había llamado así, pero tenía que dejar las cosas claras por primera vez no podía dejar chicago, hasta que se le ocurrió la gran idea…

-Lo que sucede es que te estás comportando como toda niña rica…

No quieres ayudar a mi padre, poniéndose a llorar como un niño.

-tranquilo Tom, ya sé quien ira, es una antigua compañera quizás ella quiera.

-Olvídalo Candy, no pienso ir, está en Lakewood y podrás estar lejos de mí.

-muy bien acepto. Sin pensarlo dos veces se embarco en esta nueva aventura.

Así fue como Candy convenció a Flammy no muy convencida; dejo que el futuro quedara en las manos callosas de Tom, llego el momento en que Candy los presento ambos quedaron encantados al momento de ser presentados, a Flammy se le estremeció el cuerpo con solo ver a Tom, a Tom le paso exactamente lo mismo.

Listo con todo Tom se llevo a Flammy al rancho Stevens en el camino le iba contando el estado de su padre como ya no podía contenerlo en hacer reposo, el médico pasaba cada tres días y aun así no había logrado que sucumbiera la gripe.

Mientras tanto Candy sonreía a sus adentros.

En Escocia Alonso conmocionado por la aparición de la dama que lloraba en la tumba de su hija se armo de valor para de una vez por todas descubrir a la misteriosa mujer.

**Inicio del flashback**

**-Tío William, necesito una mujer muerta similar a mi, y que me hagan un funeral,**

**desaparece se la vida de ustedes me radicare en Escocia,**

**puesto que es necesario, además necesito que hagas lo prominente , para que tenga un buen funeral, además esto le servirá a Niel, para que escarmiente, no sea tan imprudente y chismoso.**

**Fin del flash back.**

Como siempre aquella misteriosa dama llegaba como todos los días a esa misma hora , hacia una semana que llevaba observando y estudiando a la misteriosa doncella, se parecía tanto a Elisa , llevaba s rostro cubierto por un velo.

Si lograba quitarle el velo para verle el rostro habría ahogado aquella miserable obsesión que lo atraía a ella.

Inicio del flash back

-''Ya hecha la transacción corrí en busca de un boleto de tren y un boleto de barco, con rumbo a Escocia me tarde un mundo en poder llegar a New York, después fue otro tanto en llegar a Escocia. Puesto que había llovido nuevamente y los terrenos estaban fangosos.

Al llegar cual fue mi sorpresa, Elisa no estaba y mi bebe , tampoco, uno de los criados me dijo que se había ido hacia una semana a Estados Unidos,¿ y el bebe?...

Silencio sepulcral, nada, nadie los haría hablar, una nota… algo

Busque en la habitación nada de lo que pudiera ver solo una cosa me llevo a la otra, la cama…

Esa cama que ambos disfrutamos tanto había algo ahí , la ilusión me corroboro, una mancha de sangre seca… no podía ser cierto.

Busque a la partera, ella me explico que había atendido una mujer hacia mucho tiempo atrás aquella, mujer había abortado, a una pequeña rubiecita de cabellos rubios, no alcanzo a decirme mas, Salí hecho una fiera como podía abortar al fruto de nuestro amor, no podía como pudo ser insensible.

Al caminar llevaba un nudo en la boca del estomago no era posible, hasta que choque con ella, su melena castaña me recordó Sami! Exclame

-Alonso! Grito ella, jamás la había visto así , sucia, desaliñada, dime Sam , que sucedió porque te saliste de donde los Andrew, ella se limito a mirarme, luego de tragar me respondió.

-veras querían deshacerse de mi como saben que soy tu amiga no querían que nadie te contase que la señorita Elisa aborto el bebe que llevaba en sus entrañas, aun mas rojo de furia no podía estar así que me dedique a buscarla acá en Estados Unidos sin mucho éxito nada profundizaba más las cosas que Elisa se hubiera escondido en los confines del mundo para esconderse de mi ira''.

Fin del flashback

La misteriosa mujer se había presentado, y el sol había asomado después de muchos días, ella estaba a punto de sacarse el velo cuando levanto la vista y lo vio palideció al instante, luego como toda dama y sin correr al principio comenzó a alejarse de la tumba de su pequeña… a una distancia prudente comenzó a correr.

-Detente, por favor, detente corría Alonso tras la misteriosa obsesión que iba delante de el, parecía alma que lleva el diablo, no podía detenerse menos si Alonso iba tras ella, como había sido tan ingenua , Alonso el mismo había ido hacia una semana atrás al panteón a llevarle flores a su hija, ja si fuera tan fácil tratar de hacer que este no existiese.

maldijo a sus adentros cuando uno de sus zapatos quedo estancado en el lodo , sabía que si se detenía a sacarlo este la alcanzaría, no aun no, no podía darse el lujo de que la vieran ella estaba muerta demonios volvió a maldecir

Pero esta vez lo dijo demasiado alto.

-Elisa, detente por favor. No me dejes.

Aquellas palabras eran un bálsamo para su adolorido corazón. Pero no se detuvo siguió corriendo hasta desaparecer de su vista, pues eso creía ella, pero no fue así.

Alonso la siguió y la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Mientras que en la mansión Britter, la señora Britter tenía la casa patas arriba, - no era posible que no tuvieran nada listo como se informarían las cosas como iría la boda de su hija .

En la mansión O'Brien sucedía lo mismo.

Mientras que en la mansión Andrew Elroy batallaba con Candy:

pueden casarse los tres juntos es imposible.

Me gritaba tami, -entiéndelo Candy es la boda del patriarca,- es que eso te importa más que yo,'' mama'' le dije fríamente,'' a mama se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas no podía estarle hablando de esa manera tan caprichosa, jamás en mi vida había sido así, quizás era por el simple hecho de tener a mama cerca me hacía sentir los pelos de punta y me ponía extremadamente nerviosa''.-

O bien mama tu ganas debemos ver quien se casara primero pero podemos hacer por ultimo la boda del civil los tres ,

-o bien Candy tu ganas, has pensado en ¿Dónde quieres tu luna de miel?

Roja a más no poder le pregunte – ¿mama?,

-Sí, fue su tajante respuesta

- podrías decirme ¿que es lo que se hace en la noche de boda?

-vaya Candy pensé que eso te lo habían explicado en la escuela de enfermeras.

-bueno si, pero es que no es lo mismo a que te lo explique tu verdadera madre…

Solo se escucho el ensordecedor silencio.

-debes quedarte quieta y que William haga su trabajo

¿y es muy difícil?

-No lo se

-¿Y me dolerá?

-Solo un poco

Bueno vamos a la sala, mandare a llamar a las otras muchachas, ya que sus padres están como si se los hubiera llevado el diablo.

-Jajajaj, Tami que cosas dices.

Tres horas después…

Bueno, hemos decidido realizar las tres bodas civiles juntas ahí que decidir ¿cuál de las bodas religiosas se realizara primero?, recuerden señoras la boda del patriarca es más importante, que las demás. Dijo en tono tajante,

-No, dijo la señora Britter Annie debe ser la primera en casarse.

-No respondió, la señora O'Brien debe ser Paty ella a sufrido una separación ya en cambio Candy y Annie no han sufrido nada de eso además debemos darle el espacio primero a los que más han sufrido.

-Silencio, rugió Tami, mi palabra es ley yo decido quien va primero y a quien no le guste puede retirarse por esa puerta .

''La habitación se inundo por un silencio ensordecedor que llegaba a ponerme los pelos de punta jamás la había visto tan enojada. Bueno quien no lo estaría, quería salir corriendo con las chicas cuando comenzaron con su discusión las chicas y yo ya habíamos elegido los vestidos y cada uno de los accesorios. Solo nos restaba los vestidos para la ceremonia civil, el lugar seria la maravillosa mansión de Lakewood con las dulce Candy inundando con su dulce olor la mansión después de eso se trasladarían las cosas a chicago, a la pobre de Doroti la traían como loca entrando y saliendo de la sala'' .

Luego de eso estaba dando un paseo por el jardín cuando apareció Doroti, con un telegrama que decía urgente

Candy

Debo desaparecer, Alonso me descubrió

No puedo verlo si no todo se irá al carajo.

Esperare tus indicaciones haber si puedo volver a Chicago.

Elisa Legan.

Respuesta a el telegrama:

Querida Elisa es momento de enfrentarlo, sea cual sea la decisión recuerda que estoy apoyándote, recuerda que estamos juntas en esto, y que Albert nos apoya a ambas, pero creo que Tami no lo tomara muy bien , en fin Elisa cuéntale la verdad y que aun lo amas.

Candy.

Fue enviado en el momento, Elisa esperaba prudentemente, sin pensar que unas maravillosas esmeraldas la miraban fascinadas, esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer.

-Has terminado de leerlo.

Dio un brinco y se volteo, retirando el velo le respondió

-creo que no puedo escapar mas de ti, el destino se empeña cada vez en unirme más a ti Alonso, me dejaste, no solo eso te dignaste a humillarme, ni un solo telegrama Alonso, nada como crees que me pude sentir , no aborte me caí por la escalera no fuiste digno de escucharme, ni siquiera darme el beneficio de la duda, fingí mi muerte para desaparecer de tu vida y de los demás , crees que puedo ser feliz viéndote con otra mujer.

-cállate Elisa, y dame un beso, olvidemos el pasado no quiero pasar ni un solo día mas separado de ti ya sufrí mucho pensando en que te había perdido.

Elisa hazme el favor de ser mi esposa.

-Oh Alonso jamás pensé que me lo pedirías , lanzándole una mirada recriminatoria, puesto que estas enamorado de otra persona, bueno pues no deseo las sobras de otra.

-Perdóname Elisa, jamás quise mentirte relacionado con eso y debo aclarar ciertos malentendidos, pensaba que habías abortado, pero estuve investigando, he incluso hable con mi hermana quien me conto todo lo relacionado con la muerte de nuestro hijo, y créeme que jamás te habría abandonado, has sido la única mujer con la que he estado, convivido y he sociabilizado.

Solo fui a cerrar el contrato m resto una semana poder cerrar ese mísero contrato, jamás me habría ido , nunca pensé que samantha estaba enamorada de mi, y que te haría eso tan vil, me dijo que si no me quedaba con ella se suicidaría, pues la deje no puedo seder a su chantaje lamentablemente estaba obsecionada termino cumpliendo su amenaza lamentablemente creo que su cuervo fue donado a un excéntrico millonario, quizás que habrá hcho con su cuerpo era demasiado similar a ti Elisa.

Elisa por el momento sudo frio y tratando de romper el hielo dijo y como podría yo creerte. O ¿por que debería si tu no lo hicise?

-Dios Elisa que mas quieres estoy aquí confesándome y confesándote mi amor y tu no me crees.

-Bueno y que mas quieres me humillaste y me heriste te hubiese gustado que yo te hiciese lo mismo.

Alonso rápidamente se acerco a Elisa y la callo con un apasionado y demandante beso en los labios que hacía que con cada caricia ambos cuerpos se prendieran con el roce,

-no me digas mas por favor Elisa, fúgate conmigo, quédate para siempre, no me dejes mis días fueron un infierno sin tenerte

No me dejes nuevamente cuando simulaste tu suicidio mi alma se desprendió de mi cuerpo, te juro que te habría seguido hasta el mismo infierno.

Oh, Alonso yo también te amo, le doy gracias a Dios y a Candy

Acepto casarme contigo pero debemos volver a chicago Candy me espera para ser su dama de honor.

- casemos antes de irnos a Chicago así nadie podrá separarnos, créeme Elisa no necesitamos nada mas si quieres un vestido blanco búscalo o compramos y nos casaremos .

Esta bien consigue el permiso el sacerdote y luego los boletos de regreso a america, no esperemos mas se que es una locura pero no quiero detenerme , hemos sufrido lo suficiente mataremos a mi madre espero que niel este bien, supe que el encontró mi supuesto cuerpo en mi alcoba,'' no se como tuve el valor de hacer eso pero era necesario''. ''creo que valió la pena si ahora en adelante seremos uno solo en la adversidad y la prosperidad''.

A la mañana siguiente Alonso llego temprano a la mansión donde se encontraba Elisa, junto con tres documentos mas

El primero era el permiso para el civil

El segunto un permiso del sacerdote donde se saltaban las reuniones

Y el tercero eran los boletos para viajar a chicago.

Tenían los minutos contados para preparar todas las cosas a las 10:30 seria la boda por el civil, a las 11:40 seria la boda religiosa y en barco zarpaba a las 18:00 del mismo día.

Entre las bodas estaría un almuerzo donde festejarían su unión ante dios todo seria simple quien sabe después podrían despilfarrar todo el dinero que quisieran por mientras con una boda sencilla todo estaría bien mientras estuvieran juntos nada mas importaba, todo lo demás estaba en segundo lugar , Joseph el mayordomo seria uno de los testigos y Marian seria otra testigo por parte de Elisa, por parte de Alonso seria Ariel su mejor amigo y Claudia su mejor amiga de la infancia , y a los únicos a los cuales iria en caso de una emergencia.

Lo mismo sucedió para la boda religiosa después de los votos de amor que se profesaron y el interminable beso, Elisa se sentía una nueva mujer, había dejado atrás todo aquello que la hacia sentirse amargada gracias al amor de Alonso. Pronto llego la despedida y la pareja de amantes subió rumbo a su destino América. Alonso porto a su amante hasta la habitación que había sido designada por el capitán para que la pareja no fuera molestada por nadie salvo el , aquella noche seria su primera noche como marido y mujer el gemir de la habitación duro toda la noche

En chicago la jóvenes pensaban en alguna travesura que hacerle a sus novios puesto que solo quedaba un a semana para las bodas.

-Ya se.

rompió el silencio Annie,

-no no se nada.

volvió a callar.

-yo tengo una idea….

Hablo tímidamente Paty

-¿Qué esperas? Dinos de que se trata.

A nuestros novios le harán una despedida de solteros juntos será una fiesta tras otra la boda y no podemos arriesgarnos a que se enojen con nosotras como lo que sucedió para la boda de susy, (hablaba paty)

-jajá si chicas susy debe venir pero como esta en cinta creo que no podrá venir a nuestra despedida de solteras pero vendrán para nuestro matrimonio , debe verse hermosa esperando un bebe.( hablo Candy)

Suspiraron las tres.

Que travesura irán a hacer estas tres muchachas espérenme hasta el siguiente capítulo gracias por su paciencia aquí contribuyendo un rato con mis hermanas

Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes y aquellas que me leen en secreto miles de gracias

Ojala hayan pasado felices fiestas

Y les deseo un feliz 2014 lleno de emociones y nuevas esperanzas, pero sobre todo lleno de miles de bendiciones y si están pasando por un momento difícil no olviden que

no hay mal que por bien no venga mis saludos a todas y millones de besitos perdónenme si no pongo sus nombres pero es muy tarde acá y si me paso me golpearan después con una palta me voy a ver linda XD


End file.
